Primera Plana
by Yanel
Summary: -¡Extra!¡Extra!¡Reconocido periodista y supuesta pareja sentimental de la famosa Sakura Haruno fue fotografiado en actitud amorosa con otro hombre! Sasuke es reportero y necesita un ascenso. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer para conseguirlo? Yaoi,sxn. cap8.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Holaaaa!!! Esta vez traigo una historia de un universo alterno al de Naruto, obviamente es yaoi (Sasunaru o Narusasu). Espero les guste, disfrútenlo!!!

Aclaración: Todos los POV (point of view) son de Sasuke.

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxx (cambio de escena)

Capítulo 1

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Sí, ahí está de nuevo… gritando como un maniaco y con su sonrisa extraña en los labios. Él es mi jefe, Orochimaru.

-Ey, Sasuke-kun, te estaba buscando- Orochimaru camina hacia mí acompañado de su mano derecha: Kabuto Yakushi… esos dos son inseparables. Levanto el rostro y le doy un sorbo a mi café mientras Hinata saluda desde su escritorio a mi jefe.

-¿Cómo está Orochimaru-sama?

-Bien, bien, señorita, Hyuuga- Orochimaru se me planta en frente, sonríe y puedo captar que lame sus labios, no falta decir que pienso que ese fenómeno, por más que sea mi jefe, se me hace repugnante.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto indiferente, él suele buscarme cuando requiere de un reportero capaz de cubrir importantes noticias.

-Pues te tengo un trabajo. Una exclusiva. Necesito que entrevistes a tu antigua compañera, la exitosa actriz y empresaria Sakura Haruno…

¿Antigua compañera? Sí, Sakura antes trabajaba en esta imprenta, haciendo reportajes de espectáculos. La suerte le llegó a Sakura pues una empresa televisiva le propuso hacer una telenovela como personaje secundario, rápidamente entró en el gusto del público hasta que termino obteniendo papeles principales. Ella estudio conmigo la carrera de comunicación… nos llevamos bien, somos amigos pero…

-¿Por qué yo? Ya sabes que no hago reportajes de espectáculos…

Hace poco empezó a correr un rumor…

-Ya sabes porque te lo encargo a ti… Tsunade incluso me indicó que debías ser tú el que la entrevistara…

-Necesitamos vender muchos ejemplares de periódico y de revista, además podríamos vender la exclusiva a su misma empresa- dice Kabuto acomodando sus lentes… con que eso era…

-¿Pretendes utilizarme de nuevo?- pregunto calmado, ese cabrón…

-La última vez que saliste junto a ella nos llovió el dinero, Sasuke-kun, míralo así… tú eres el que gana más con esto. Acrecentamos el rumor de una supuesta relación sentimental entre ustedes y listo… todos ganamos.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-Pues… no tengo la cantidad exacta, lo que sí sé es que destruiremos a la competencia…

-Incluso podríamos ganarle a la imprenta en la que trabaja tu hermano Itachi- Kabuto sonríe, cierro los párpados y suspiro…

No pierdo nada en hacerlo…

-Está bien…

-Así me gusta, ve con Kabuto que te explicará la situación…- me dice Orochimaru yéndose de largo, Kabuto me mira y me hace un ademan con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego, Sasuke-kun…-Hinata se despide con abatimiento, está cansada… no la culpo. Últimamente hay muchas noticias que cubrir.

-Hmp…

Kabuto y yo vamos camino a su oficina, observo a mi alrededor viendo como los reporteros, escritores, etc, van de un lado a otro ataviados, parece que el inicio de año es muy estresante. Hay demasiado ruido que molesta, unas cuantas personas que platicaban se han regresado a su trabajo en cuanto han visto a el casi "socio" de Orochimaru. Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es otra taza de café…

xxxxxxx

-Ahhh…- Naruto bostezó, estaba tan cansado, acababa de volver de vacaciones de diciembre y su ritmo de trabajo había bajado notablemente.

-Venga, no eres el único con cansancio aquí, ¿sabes?- le dijo Kiba hojeando unos papeles con rapidez, Naruto se estiró aún más con descaro, segundos después se puso en pie.

-Me gusta mi trabajo pero esto es… una miérdaaaaahhhh…

-Deberías cuidar ese lenguaje- Tsunade había llegado.

-Buenos días vieja… digo… jefa… -Naruto río maliciosamente, ella le vio molesta.

-¿Ya tienes lo que te pedí?

-¿El reportaje de ese grupo nuevo que se llama… eh… se l-llama… mmm…

-¡¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera te sepas su nombre, idiota!?

-Buenos días, Tsunade sama, ¿ya tan rápido los problemas con Naruto-kun?

Kabuto y Sasuke se detuvieron por un momento ahí. Tsunade gruñó y asintió.

-Qué bueno que estás aquí, Sasuke… ¿has aceptado?

-Sí…

-¿Aceptado? ¿Aceptado qué?- Naruto se inclinó hacia ellos, Kiba se rió detrás de él.

-Vale… no tiene que ver contigo, tonto- musitó Sasuke diciéndole después a Kabuto que lo esperaba en su oficina.

-Argh… estúpido engreído…

-Vale, vale, debo irme. Suerte con sus reportajes chicos- deseó Kabuto antes de irse, Tsunade suspiró.

-Ustedes no necesitan suerte, necesitan un milagro…

Tsunade les dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse.

-Quiero ese reportaje para el miércoles, Naruto…

-Genial…

xxxxxxxx

Llego a la oficina de Kabuto y me siento en el sillón que tiene bajo la ventana. Su oficina siempre la he considerada un poco macabra, en las paredes hay suficientes fotos de él y de Orochimaru como para considerar que esos dos tienen algo extraño. En fin… casi nunca entro aquí, siempre soy llamado directamente con mi jefe… sin embargo… hace tiempo he deseado tener mi propia oficina…

-Bien, entonces…- Kabuto entra y cierra la puerta- veamos, Orochimaru sama me ha dicho que te informe la situación de Sakura y… la situación en la que tú te vas a presentar a ella…

Desvío la mirada cansinamente, estos tipos… ¿quién creen que soy?, seguramente me dirán que debo coquetear con Haruno y así declarar mi "amor" por ella. Estoy más que cansado con esa situación. Desde que entre a trabajar en The Sennin me han vinculado con Sakura. Me había estado acostumbrando hasta que ella se volvió famosa y empezaron a decir solo babosadas de nosotros. Bueno, soy capaz de mentir incluso para subir de puesto… si tengo que conquistar a Sakura Haruno lo haré…

-¿Entendido?

Lo miro… ha acabado de darme su sermón… creo que no escuché absolutamente nada. Asiento sin darle importancia, sé de Sakura lo suficiente para hacer una excelente entrevista.

-Mañana mismo tienes que hacer la entrevista, ya hemos preparado todo…

Nuevamente muevo mi cabeza afirmando, me harta que aún me explique cómo hacer las cosas tal como me dijo el primer día. Me paro y salgo de su oficina sin despedirme…

Siento varios ojos clavados en mi nuca en cuanto regreso a mi departamento. Los reporteros de espectáculos suelen tener menos trabajo que los que nos centramos en noticias de otra índole.

Al llegar a mi cubículo masajeo mi sien, hay varias llamadas en espera en el teléfono… definitivamente necesito mi propia oficina, una secretaria y… más café…

xxxxxAl día siguientexxxxx

Tilililililil….

-Joder…

…lililili…

Sasuke sentía que acababa de acostarse, para su sorpresa y mala suerte era la hora de levantarse. Tenía que arreglarse para ir a la entrevista con Sakura.

-…y pensar que hoy me he despertado más tarde-susurró débilmente, en estas últimas semanas no había dormido nada bien…

Con desgana e incluso con enojo se quitó las cobijas. Ya tenía todo listo, las preguntas que le haría a Sakura las tenía memorizadas… ya solamente debía bañarse y vestirse para ir hacia allá.

xxxxxx

-¿Dónde está?,¡ ¿Alguien puede decirme dónde está?!

-Ya, ya… no hagas tanto escándalo, estoy aquí…

Sí, se me ha hecho un tanto tarde, estuve a punto de caer dormido en la ducha… pero no me he retrasado por mucho, no sé porque Tsunade se pone así de…

-¡Ahí estás! De verdad, tú no sueles llegar tarde, ¿ya viste tu cara?, necesitas maquillaje, Uchiha…-me dice cogiéndome del rostro y dándome ligeras palmadas en las mejillas, gruño, ¿Qué no sabe que odio que me toquen?

-Como sea… estaba repasando todo, para complacerte, claro-dije con ironía, ¿complacerla? Solo hago esto porque me conviene…

-Eh… -ella vacila entre indignada y sorprendida- pues tendrás que dejar que te maquillen porque ni loca te dejo salir así de pálido y enfermo en televisión…

-Pero Tsunade-sama… Sasuke-kun se ve muy bien así…

Giro mi rostro y encuentro a Sakura sonriéndome ampliamente… Hace ya varios meses que no la veo, sigue igual, la misma apariencia y al parecer la misma personalidad. Se acerca a nosotros y le hace una reverencia a Tsunade, acto seguido se vuelve hacia mí diciendo:

-¡Qué bueno que estés aquí, Sasuke!

-Vaya… pensaba que estabas en tu camerino preparándote- Tsunade parece tratar de intervenir ya que aún no logra que Sakura clave su atención en ella… continuamos mirándonos fijamente…

-Pedí que fuera uno de ustedes el reportero que me entrevistara, ya sabes… hay más confianza…

"Ustedes"… se refiere a Naruto y a mí. Sí… Uzumaki Naruto… ese idiota que trabaja en el departamento de espectáculos, creo que él arma más escándalo que las noticias que publica. Siendo honestos… este trabajo debería ser de él y no de mí…

-Me sorprende que te hayan escogido a ti… tú haces reportajes de otros temas- Sakura ríe satisfecha, ella y yo sabemos perfectamente porque nos quieren a ambos juntos.

-Ya ves… trabajo es trabajo…

Vuelve a sonreírme. De repente alguien me jala, son los maquillistas… joder… Tsunade hablaba en serio…

-¡Menos platica, Uchiha!

Me sientan contra mi voluntad en el sillón donde me estaré cuando salgamos al aire. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿hace cuanto tiempo no salimos juntos Sakura, Naruto y yo?

xxxxxxxx

-¡Es un milagro verte aquí, Naruto! Llegas después del desayuno- dijo Shikamaru sacando cerilla de su oreja, él era el supervisor del departamento de espectáculos.

-Estaba tratando de hacer una cita con ese grupo nuevo… además, tengo retrasado el informe acerca de la nueva serie de televisión que sale a finales de enero… ¿quieres una conclusión?

-No creo que tu cerebro de para una conclusión ahorita- se burló Tenten desde un cubículo más allá, Naruto forzó una risa.

-Lo creas o no… mi conclusión es que eres un negrero, Shikamaru…

Kiba rió hasta el punto de derramar té sobre su corbata, Naruto se carcajeó con malicia, Tenten suspiró fastidiada y Shikamaru a penas hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Lo que digas pero… ¿quién es el que te paga aquí?- Shikamaru le reto con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Naruto desvió la mirada resentido- Sí, yo pago todo el ramen que te comes antes y después de la oficina…

-Oe, oe… ¡no exageres!

xxxxxxx

-Entramos al aire en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡al aire!

"Maldición… solo ha sido una vez la que he hecho una entrevista para televisión" pensó Sasuke frustrado antes de que terminara la cancioncita de inicio.

-Gracias por acompañarnos en otra exclusiva para este programa- empezó Sasuke con una grabadora en su mano izquierda y con una leve sonrisa en los labios (algo que le estaba costando mantener mucho).- Tenemos como invitada a una gran celebridad de la actualidad… Haruno Sakura, una de las actrices y empresarias más exitosas… Bienvenida Sakura…

-Gracias a ti, Sasuke, es un placer estar de nuevo contigo…

-Se están tuteando, y se están tratando de una forma muy íntima… ¡esto enloquecerá a la audiencia!- masculló Tsunade emocionada viendo desde las cámaras todo.

-Dime Sakura, ¿en qué proyectos te encuentras actualmente?

-Ahorita estoy trabajando en varias cosas a la vez, estoy haciendo la novela de Perdición, acabo de asociarme con Yuito Fukama en el negocio de gastronomía y estoy saliendo como conductora en el programa matutino:

-Debo decirlo… haces mucho…

Sakura rió.

-Creo que a la gente le interesa saber que hay de tu familia, tus amigos, tu pareja con todo el trabajo que tienes.

Bueno, eso era una pregunta obligada, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que decía sacar el tema de situación sentimental. Tsunade festejó con Shizune la astucia que Uchiha estaba teniendo.

-Digamos que… mi familia es encantadora, mi madre está en constante contacto conmigo, siempre me habla cuando ve una escena que no le gusta en la telenovela en la que estoy, yo simplemente le digo, ¡Mamá, es actuación!

En el foro se escucharon risas, Sasuke asintió, realmente le molestaba fingir por tanto tiempo una sonrisa.

-De mis amigos bueno… creo que ya has podido comprobar que no tengo mucho tiempo para amistades, por supuesto, ¡a eventos de gala voy con mucho gusto ¡ y conforme a mi pareja… pues… vaya, pregunta difícil eh…

-Vamos no es tan difícil responderla- Sasuke sonrió con galantería, Sakura se sonrojo de verdad y rascó su mejilla nerviosa.

-Bien, bien… este es el momento- Tsunade se comía las uñas, Sasuke y Sakura debían ser inteligentes para coquetearse de ahí en adelante…

-Sasuke-kun ha llegado muy rápido a ese tema… vaya que es bueno…- opinó Shizune anonada.

Xxxxxxx

Ya era tarde, pasaban de las 9:30 y para Naruto eso ya era más de lo que aguantaba trabajar. En su departamento ya sólo había dos personas, sus amigos ya se habían ido y solo quedaba Shikamaru, quién esperaba que el chico le entregara su trabajo.

-He terminado… ¿contento?- Naruto extendió unas hojas a Shikamaru quien las observó en silencio- esto recaerá en tu conciencia, ehh…

-Vale, no te quejes, has terminado temprano…

-Sí, claro- Naruto se estiró por completo, ya todo estaba muy silencioso y la mayoría de las luces ya estaban apagadas- de cualquier manera obtendré mi recompensa…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Iré a cenar algo con Sasuke…

-Seguramente ramen, ¿no?

-Nah… no lo creo, al idiota no le gusta el ramen, está loco. ¿Quieres venir? No creo que le importe pagar otro platillo- dijo Naruto riendo, su amigo negó.

-Debo descansar, mejor nos vemos mañana.

-Como quieras…

xxxxxx

-No puedo creerlo, te juro Sasuke, ¡sus caras eran de completa sorpresa!

-Ya lo creo…

Detuve mi coche frente a su casa, ella mira por la ventana para después verme a mí, su sonrisa ya no expresa felicidad sino nostalgia.

-Que rápido llegamos- susurra apartando sus ojos.

-Hmp…

-Fue genial volverte a ver…- dice acomodando el pelo tras su oreja- ha sido el mejor día desde hace semanas. El verte actuar y a penas mantener tu sonrisa frente a la cámara sin que te temblaran los labios fui inolvidable…

Ríe divertida, yo gruñó levemente, espero que en la televisión no se note mucho mis exageradas facciones.

-Y… gracias por traerme…

Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de mi coche con rapidez, luego se asoma y me guiña un ojo… comienzo a recordar algo…

-Tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo… ¡Todos!

Se despide con una mano y se aleja hacia su lujosa casa…

-¡Nos vemos!

Ella… alguna vez me gustó…

xxxxxxxx

-¿Sigues aquí, Hinata?

Preguntó Naruto mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde se encontraba la chica buscando con los ojos a alguien. Hinata sonrió abrumada…

-H-hay mucho trabajo, Naruto-kun…

Naruto le miró contento pero ya no le dijo nada más. Se acercó a los cubículos de ese lugar y se quedo más que desconcertado…

-¿B-buscas algo, Naruto-kun?

-Sasuke… ¿dónde está?

El escritorio de Sasuke estaba vacío y más ordenado que de costumbre. Ni siquiera había manchas de café que el chico solía dejar al final del día… Naruto rascó su nuca.

-Oh… ¿lo bus-cabas a e-el?... no vino a la oficina hoy…

-¿C-como?

-Pues s-sí… ¿no te lo dijo?

-Creo que es obvio…

Hinata se sonrojo y agachó la mirada, Naruto poco a poco frunció el ceño.

-Hoy fue a hacer una entrevista a Sakura Haruno, no se paro p-por aquí…

Naruto se quedó inmóvil… Al comprender que Sasuke, aquel bastardo, le había dejado plantado, apretó la mandíbula con coraje…

-Cabrón…

Xxxxxxxxx

Notas: Antes que nada, ¡gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, me encanto imaginar a Sasuke tratando de ser agradable en tv (por eso hacer reportajes para periódico y revista XD), dejen reviews, por favor… les aseguro que no duele dejar reviews jeje. Hasta luego!!


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones: Los POV son de Sasuke

Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 2

-Entonces… ¿cómo le fue?- preguntó Orochimaru a Tsunade con malicia, ella se sentó delante de su escritorio y sonrío con inmensa satisfacción, al instante el individuo frente a ella soltó una risa.

El despacho de Tsunade se podría considerar elegante y limpio si no fuera por el montón de carpetas amontonadas que estaban sobre su sitio de trabajo. Tsunade no sólo era la jefa total de The sennins, era la editora de la revista "Kanojotachi" que iba dirigida al público femenino y trataba temas de interés para la mujer. En tres paredes de la habitación había reconocimientos, cuadros o fotos en las que salía Tsunade con grandes celebridades, tras el escritorio de ésta había una gran ventana que acaparaba toda la pared, el paisaje urbano era digno de admirar…

-Sobra decirlo, ¿no?... Ambos cooperaron.

-¿Cuándo sale la publicación en el periódico?- Jiraiya yacía sentado cómodamente en un sillón de piel de la oficina de su socia.

-Pues mañana mismo la tenemos que sacar, Sasuke se encargará de redactar todo hoy y… tal vez el sábado entremos en negociaciones con la empresa de Sakura, Tokio Tv, para venderles la entrevista, ya no sería una exclusiva pero… también nos iría muy bien.

-Ya sabía yo que ese chico tenía talento…- Orochimaru sobó sus manos dichoso, Tsunade asintió orgullosa y Jiraiya simplemente cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Xxxx

-¿Qué pasa contigo, eh?- Tenten se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del cubículo de Naruto, éste miraba el monitor de la computadora sin decir nada y sin expresión facial.

-Que no se te haga raro… desde que llegó está así- comentó Kiba mordiendo una dona y después tomando un sorbo a su café, Naruto gruñó mas no dijo nada.

-Lo sé, Sasuke, pero no sabía a quién más consultar…

Naruto reaccionó al escuchar "Sasuke" se incorporó en su asiento levantando el rostro, Tenten rodó los ojos.

-Deberías verlo con Neji, él es el supervisor…

-¡Sasuke!- Naruto saltó, Sasuke le observó con una ceja levantada puesto que Uzumaki le estaba tapando el paso, la chica que hablaba con Sasuke se detuvo asustada.

-Apártate, ¿quieres?

Sasuke parecía indiferente y lo peor de todo era que parecía no recordar que había dejado plantado a Naruto la noche anterior. Uzumaki arrugó el ceño y le señaló.

-¿¡Dónde diablos estabas ayer, idiota!?

Todas las personas que trabajaban en el departamento de espéctaculos y de deportes se quedaron calladas, muchos pares de ojos estaban posados sobre ellos… todos expectantes y asombrados…

-¿Qué dices?- Sasuke recobró su mal genio- ¿de qué hablas, tonto?

-¿¡Cómo que de qué hablo!?- farfulló Naruto furioso…

-Deja de gritar, imbécil…

Sasuke se percató de que eran más que observados, Karin, la chica que estaba a su lado miraba entre indignada y sorprendida a Naruto. Sasuke no quería causar escándalo…

-¡Vale! ¡Dejen de mirar, tarados!

En cuanto Naruto dijo eso todos se volvieron a su trabajo asustados, se escucharon cuchicheos en cuanto los empleados fingieron regresar a sus reportajes. Sasuke suspiró frustrado, ¿qué le pasaba a Naruto?

-Explícate, ¿qué te pasa?

-…- Naruto desvió la vista encabronado- no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad?, ayer íbamos a ir a cenar…

-…

Sasuke masajeó sus sienes… sólo era eso…

-Lo olvidé, ¿qué más da?

Sasuke no le dio importancia, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su cubículo acompañado de Karin, Naruto le siguió sin dejarle de reclamar.

-No me importa que me hayas dejado plantado, pero tú fuiste el que debía pagar la apuesta. ¿O eso también lo olvidaste?

-Se me pasó, después iremos, la estúpida paga de la apuesta puede esperar… ahora, lárgate, tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Argh… vale, vale, haz lo que quieras grandísimo idiota, ¡tu paga será doble!

Naruto se regresó mascullando insultos contra Sasuke, éste, ya acostumbrado al comportamiento de su amigo, continuo platicando con Karin indiferente…

No solía olvidar las cosas… y mucho menos las usuales apuestas que hacía con Naruto…

Xxxxxx

-Sí… ya sé que hoy se publicó...- estúpido Itachi… sé perfectamente que mi entrevista con Sakura se ha publicado este día en el periódico y en la revista. Si yo la hice, ¿cómo no lo sabría?

-Venga, Sasuke… te puedo asegurar que con lo que estoy leyendo en estos momentos la prensa no sólo estará tras Sakura, estarán tras de ti también…- me dice Itachi sereno, probablemente tenga en estos momentos el periódico en las manos mientras se supone que debería estar trabajando. Mi hermano trabaja en otra imprenta, trabaja para la revista Chikyuu, encargada de difundir temas acerca de los sucesos tecnológicos, geográficos y naturales del planeta. No hay tanta competencia entre nosotros, nuestros trabajos son más distintos de lo que parecen. En el pasado competíamos constantemente porque él trabajaba para otra publicación de espectáculos, hace poco buscó trabajo en aquella revista, supongo que por eso nuestra relación mejoró.

-No me importa…- digo cansado, está preocupado por su "querido" hermano menor. Se lidiar con la prensa porque la prensa soy yo…

El teléfono de la oficina comienza a sonar, miro cómo vibra por unos instantes, sí… mientras más rápido me consiga una secretaria mucho mejor.

-Te hablo después…- me despido de Itachi velozmente, alcanzo a oír que me reclama, pero bueno… el trabajo es primero…

- Sasuke, Orochimaru sama te espera en su oficina en cinco minutos- es la secretaria de mi jefe…

-Vale… ¿no sabes para qué?- tengo varias teorías… ojalá que ese tipo me hable para algo bueno…

-Pues no, sólo me dijo que te avisará- después de eso la chica cuelga…

-De seguro te ascenderán- Siguetsu gira con todo y silla hacia mí. Él y yo hemos trabajado juntos desde hace tiempo, pienso que es competente pero… está loco- me ha informado un contacto que la revista comienza a venderse como pan caliente, y el periódico… ¡bueno, todo el mundo compra el periódico!

-Yo no lo compro…- Juugo, otro de los periodistas que aparentemente tiene talento.

-Pues claro, tú eres raro…

Me alejo de ellos, parece que empiezan a discutir. Es extraño que me moleste pero creo que en estos momentos más ojos de lo normal siguen mi paso. Sí, supongo que ya todos saben de mis coqueteos con Sakura. Miro de reojo a unos cuantos, desgraciados… ni con que los mire me quitan la vista de encima.

-Ah, Sasuke-kun… Orochimaru sama ya te puede recibir- me comunica Ran, la secretaria, sonriéndome. Asiento y entro.

Xxxx

Se abrió la puerta, Sasuke había llegado. En la oficina de Orochimaru, aún más rara y escalofriante que la de Kabuto (Orochimaru tenía cientos de imágenes, fotos y esculturas de serpientes), estaba no sólo el propietario, Tsunade también.

Sasuke pasó pronunciando un seco "Buenos días", Tsunade en cuanto le vio, se acerco a él y obligó al chico a sentarse dándole palmadas en la espalda, Uchiha cayó sobre el sillón de piel, levantó una ceja con desconcierto mientras Orochimaru tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Sasuke-kun?

-…- El individuo miró a ambos socios con desconfianza-… bien…

-¡Dilo con más entusiasmo, Uchiha!- Tsunade no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, ella sí tenía ese entusiasmo.- ¡Tendrías que estar complacido, eh!

-Calma, calma, no te adelantes…

-Bueno… es tu oficina así que… me calmaré… supongo…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa?- Sasuke se acomodó en el sillón, Tsunade soltó una carcajada provocando que Orochimaru le viera con el ceño fruncido.

-A las ocho en punto se empezó a vender tu entrevista… ¿sabes qué hora es, Sasuke-kun?

-Son las once y media, Orochimaru… ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

-¡Tiene que ver mucho, chico!- Tsunade finalmente dejo de caminar, su socio farfulló algo- ¡En tres horas y media hemos vendido más de siete mil ejemplares!

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que siete mil ejemplares era demasiada venta para tan poco tiempo. Sasuke clavó sus ojos en Orochimaru esperando que éste le confirmara o le desmintiera la noticia, su jefe asintió ceñudo.

-Es…

-Es genial, sí, sí que lo es- le interrumpió Tsunade bruscamente- ¿sabes por qué te hemos llamado?

-Hey, Tsunade, eso me toca a mí, yo soy su jefe- dijo Orochimaru con autoridad, la mujer se cruzó de brazos ofendida.- Si siguen las ventas así… podríamos darte una oficina…

No falta decir que ahí Sasuke no sólo se puso rígido, también se quedó mudo. Tsunade sonrió con burla- Vaya, vaya, te lo dije, Orochimaru… este hombre busca progresar- rió.

Xxxxx

-¿Sakura no tiene pareja? ¡Yo me apunto!

Kiba, Kankuro, Ino, Tenten y Sai estaban reunidos en círculo. Ino tenía una revista en sus manos, estaba tremendamente molesta. Naruto les observaba desde su espacio de trabajo con la barbilla recargada en su mano, estaba tan harto, quería que llegara ya la hora de salida. Desde la mañana todo el edificio se la había pasado platicando de la entrevista a Sakura hecha por Sasuke. Los empleados cuchicheaban excitados y emocionados, el saber que Uchiha, un prestigiado reportero de su misma compañía podría tener algo con la famosa chica del espectáculo les convenía, así probablemente conseguirían más trabajo y ¿por qué no decirlo? ¡La entrevista en sí les causaba morbo!

-Idiota, ¿qué no estás dándote cuenta?- Tenten le dio un golpe en las cotillas a Kiba, este gimió de dolor- Se nota al instante que su entre ellos hubo coqueteo, ¡fíjate en las preguntas de Sasuke y en las respuestas de Sakura! Apuesto a que si yo hubiera estado ahí hubiera sentido la química y la atracción que hay entre ellos…

-No digas tonterías, Tenten- gruñó Ino medio desanimada, Kiba asintió.

-¡Sí! Ahí jamás se menciona que son pareja…

-Hay… ¡Eso se puede ocultar, tonto! Pueden ser novios en secreto, lo creo muy posible…

-No… Sakura y Sasuke no son novios…- musitó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados, cinco cabezas se voltearon hacia él abriendo el círculo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sai le miraba con curiosidad, Naruto desvió la vista enojado.

-Sólo lo sé…

-Hey, está bien que Sasuke y tú sean amigos pero… no por eso Sasuke te tiene que contar todo. Puede ser novio de Sakura y estártelo ocultando a ti también.- dijo Kankuro con convicción, Naruto elevó su rostro sorprendido.

Jamás había creído que Sasuke le contara todo… eso era normal porque ni él mismo se lo contaba. Pero… ¿esconderle algo como una relación sentimental con Sakura?, no le parecía posible ni justo. Por unos instantes Naruto se sintió traicionado y dolido. Sasuke no sería capaz de… estar con Sakura sin decírselo. Uzumaki rascó su nuca, ¿cómo podría nombrar a aquel coraje que sentía?

-Celos… sí, ¡Sasuke pretendió estar celoso pero estoy segura de que no lo estaba!

…Celos…

¿Esa era la palabra que Naruto estaba buscando?

Uzumaki llevó las manos a su cabeza con frustración, eso no podía estarle pasando… sentía celos porque ¿aún gustaba de Sakura… o… porque… ahora el mismo Sasuke era el responsable?

-Maldito seas, Sasuke… -gruñó sin ser escuchado mientras los demás seguían con su plática.

Bien… no era Sakura esta vez…

Xxxxx

Temari llegó al camerino de Sakura con una revista en las manos, Haruno le invitó a sentarse mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Temari…? No me digas que es…

-Sí… es la revista "Kanojotachi", donde sale tu entrevista con ese atractivo Uchiha…

Sakura se detuvo, bajo el cepillo y fue con paso lento a coger la revista…

-Unas señoras estaban platicando de la revista cuando fui por unas botanas a la tienda, sólo había esta y otra revista, se han vendido mucho…

-Increíble…

En la portada salía una reconocida modelo del momento, con pelo rubio y maquillada perfectamente, Sakura la pudo reconocer porque alguna vez la había visto en comerciales de perfumes y de lencería. El encabezado mayor era el del nombre de la revista pero… el segundo mayor era el que decía:

-"Haruno Sakura es nuevamente entrevistada por nuestro reportero Uchiha Sasuke, para saber más sobre la relación que llevan pase a la página… 23…" Temari…- Sakura sonrío conmovida…- todavía creen que tenemos algo…

-Uy, al decir que creen es poco, ahí casi lo aseguran…

Sakura rió con regocijo, paso a la página 23 para comenzar a leer, había una fotografía que cubría toda una página… en ella salía Sasuke sentado, sonriendo… y ella…

-Sé que no debería preguntártelo pero… ¿a ti todavía te gusta Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?

Sakura no respondió, suspiró bajito entre divertida y avergonzada pues en la foto salía sonrojada y riendo…

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, Temari…

En los labios de Temari apareció una sonrisa.

Xxxxxxx

-Que tengas buenas noches, Sasuke-kun…- dijo Hinata lista para irse, se colgó la bolsa en el hombro y se fue por ya medio oscuro pasillo, Sasuke bostezó, no era tan tarde pero tenía muchas ganas de irse a descansar.

-Igual…

Se estiró un poco, agarró las llaves de su auto, apagó la computadora e hizo lo mismo que Hinata. Aún había gente trabajando, sin embargo ya la mayoría se disponía a irse. Cuando entró al departamento de espectáculos aminoro el paso en cuanto sus ojos encontraron a la persona que buscaba.

-Entonces ¿no harás nada hoy?

-Ya te lo dije, Sai… quiero descansar…

-Reclamándome toda la mañana para que después no vayas a cenar…- habló Sasuke llamando la atención de Naruto y Sai quienes se le quedaron viendo asombrados.

-¡No fue toda la mañana!- aclaró Naruto acalorado, Sai sonrió.

-Sí… supongo que exagero pero es igual. ¿Qué no querías que pagara la estúpida apuesta?

-Entonces… irás con Sasuke-kun a cenar, ¿no?

Xxxxxx

-Mmm… sabe delicioso… tendrás que pagar más por lo de ayer- advirtió Naruto llevándose varios fideos a la boca, Sasuke rodó los ojos y continúo comiendo…- oe… quisiera saber algo…

-¿Hmph?

-¿Te gusta Sakura?

Sasuke arrugó el ceño, tragó la comida y miró seriamente a Naruto.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué? ¿tú también leíste la entrevista?- Naruto asintió alejando por unos segundos sus ojos de los de Sasuke- Debí ser un gran actor si te engañé a ti también- Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, Naruto rascó su nuca inseguro.

-Sí, gran actor, lo que digas pero… ¿de verdad? Parecía que…

-Ya te lo dije, fue simple actuación, tengo que ascender y esa entrevista puede ayudarme mucho a eso…

-¿Sólo lo haces por ascender?

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?- Sasuke dejo los palillos a un lado de su tazón, varias personas en el puesto de ramen le miraban y cuchicheaban en esos instantes sobre él- ¿Todavía te gusta Sakura?

-…-Naruto vaciló por breves instantes, dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en frente y negó diciendo:-… creo que ella no es la que me gusta…

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y prefirió voltearse…

-¿Cómo?

-Q-que… no, ella ya no me gusta…

"Perfecto… de nuevo estoy viendo cosas que no son" pensó Sasuke regresando a su ramen sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: ¡Déjenme comentarios porfa!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Bueno, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo, espero les guste, aquí ya habrá mucho más SasuNaru.

**Kuroko du Lioncourt: **jojo, si supieras cuanto me reí!!!, Es que a mí me sonaba mejor Siguetsu que Suigetsu jaja XD, muchas gracias x la corrección, realmente tenía dudas ahí jeje. En cuanto leí tu review se me aclaró tooodo jaja. Grax x el dato y por el consejo!!!!

Capítulo 3

Tal vez el día anterior no había sido la gran cosa… pero este día… definitivamente cambió mi empleo, me cambió a mí y… cambió mi relación con Naruto.

Xxxxxx

-¿No te han dicho que me mandes a llamar?

-No, Sasuke-kun… ahorita están los tres encerrados, llevan ahí más de dos horas.

Dijo la secretaria de Orochimaru negando, Sasuke se volteó frustrado, ese día se suponía que sabría que iba a ser de él… si le iban a dar la oficina o no. Uchiha se alejó de ahí con rapidez e incluso con agresión, el estrés le mataba…

Xxxxxxxx

-Vale, regreso para la tarde, ya sabes… tengo que ir a entrevistar a ese cantante que para mi opinión es solo basura…- Naruto cogió su saco y se despidió de sus compañeros, acto seguido se fue.

-Ha… sí… esperemos que le vaya bien, este cantante se cree todo un divo-rió Kiba con malicia.

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke permanecía cabizbajo, con las manos en su cabeza presionándola fuertemente, ¿Qué tal si la revista ya no se había vendido bien?... ¿Qué tal que los sannins no estaban de acuerdo en darle una oficina?... ¿Qué tal que Orochimaru se echaba para atrás?, se volvería loco si cualquiera de esas cosas pasarán. "Vamos Sasuke, sabes que tienes talento y que tu jefe te necesita, ¿por qué no te ascenderían?". Ya eran las 6:35 p.m. y faltaba media hora para que pudieran salir… menos de media hora…

El sol ya estaba cayendo, se podía filtrar la luz anaranjada por las ventanas bien distribuidas en lugar. Sí, estaban a pocas horas de salir del trabajo y eso era un gran estimulante para todos los trabajadores, unos incluso ya ni estaban trabajando, pero no… para Sasuke no había felicidad en eso, mientras más rápido pasara el tiempo más probabilidades había de que su ascenso se escapará.

-Vamos, hombre… es viernes, mañana no vendrás a trabajar, ¿verdad?- Suigetsu se sentó en el escritorio de Sasuke maliciosamente y con la esperanza de que por lo menos éste le mirara.- relájate…

-¿Relajarme? ¿Crees que…

El teléfono sonó… Sasuke contestó al instante, con el corazón latiéndole velozmente, Suigetsu sonrió.

-Sasuke-kun, ahora sí Orochimaru sama te habla…

En cuanto Sasuke escuchó lo último se levantó y fue rumbo a la oficina de su jefe sin siquiera colgar el teléfono, Juugo observó esto sin decir nada, Suigetsu rodó los ojos carcajeándose para después hacer lo que Sasuke no hizo.

-Está loco… el poder le vuelve loco…

-Sí, pero es talentoso-comentó Juugo viendo desaparecer por el pasillo a Sasuke…

Xxxxxxx

Maldita sea… joder… estúpido Orochimaru, deja todo al último minuto. Llego con Ran y ella me sonríe nerviosa… sí, ¿podría ser que ella sienta mi angustia también? Ja… exagero… el ascenso… no lo es todo, ¿verdad?

-Rápido, Sasuke, rápido- Tsunade me jala al interior de la oficina, estando yo demasiado duro le aparto.

-Bueno, Sasuke-kun… toma asiento- me dice Orochimaru sonriéndome de esa forma tan asquerosa… estúpido tipo repugnante…

Sí… ese fenómeno tiene en sus manos mi ascenso…

No tomo asiento, necesito saberlo ya, frunzo el ceño y me recargó en uno de los libreros que hay en la habitación, escucho que Tsunade gruñe y que Orochimaru le dice algo.

-Eh… pareces nervioso…- Jiraiya aparece, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Él se sienta en el lugar en el que se supone yo debía estar… siempre he pensado que es un idiota…

-La situación es esta, Sasuke- empieza Orochimaru- ¿conoces a Neji-san? Pues él desde mañana se irá a hacer el noticiero matutino de Tokio tv, como sabes él es tú supervisor…

-Sí, eso lo sé… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pues que ahora que las ganancias de la entrevista son millonarias…

-Te hemos ascendido…

-Ocuparás el lugar de Neji...

-… y tendrás tu propia oficina…

Sasuke miró a los tres socios en silencio…

Xxxxxxx

-¡Wahhhh! ¡Lo han ascendido!- gritó Ran desde afuera aventando el teléfono, la gente de alrededor se le quedó viendo incrédula- ¡Han ascendido a Sasuke!

Para ser honestos, no era muy bien recibida la noticia del ascenso de Sasuke pues éste era popular entre sus compañeros pero unos cuantos le tenían rencor, había mucha hipocresía. Aunque…la noticia de ascenso era igual a noticia de fiesta…

Todos se empezaron a reunir alrededor de Ran, escuchando por el teléfono la conversación de Orochimaru con Sasuke. Los demás comenzaron a repartir la noticia del ascenso por teléfono a sus demás compañeros, o chismeando entre sí.

-¡El Uchiha ha sido ascendido!- gritó un hombre a través de la bocina de su teléfono.

El edificio completo no tardo en enterarse, las personas llegaban ya con sus cosas listas para irse con la esperanza de que cuando saliera Sasuke dijera que festejarían… pero al pensar eso era verdad que no conocían nada al joven…

La puerta de la oficina de Orochimaru se abrió… todos se quedaron en silencio en cuanto vieron a Sasuke en el umbral. El chico paseó sus ojos por los presentes con indiferencia, detrás de él venía Tsunade quien no pudo evitar reír ante la escena.

-¡Mira el alboroto que ocasionas!- dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio, los empleados se miraron entre sí medio nerviosos y excitados. El silencio se rompió, cientos de manos jalaban a Sasuke felicitándole…

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¿Va a haber celebración, verdad?

-¡Felicidades, Sasuke-kun!

-¡Por supuesto que habrá fiesta!

Todos miraron como Naruto, Kiba y Tenten se abrían paso entre la multitud, el primero sonreía ampliamente sin parar de mirar a Sasuke quién le veía ceñudo. Hubo unos instantes de silencio…

-La fiesta será en… ¡mi apartamento!

Nuevamente hubo una ovación, todos parecían más que satisfechos, continuamente se hacían fiesta en el departamento de Uzumaki. Naruto llegó con Sasuke y le rodeó con un brazo amistosamente.

-Tenías una cara de zombie terrible esta mañana, ¿sabes?, te vendría bien festejar…- trató de hacerse oír entre el ruido. Sasuke alejó su rostro molesto, sin embargo… en su interior… él era el más satisfecho…

Xxxxxxx

-¡Yo sé lo que te digo, Kara-chan es más sexy en persona! ¡La entreviste hace unos días!

-¡Ven aquí, Sasuke!

-¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!

El apartamento de Naruto estaba lleno de las personas del trabajo. Se podía decir que apenas cabían ahí.

Había chicos que estaban sentados conversando y bebiendo animadamente, otros bailaban sin inhibición junto a los que cantaban sin pena, el alcohol era la causa de que todos estuvieran tan relajados y "locos". Kiba bailaba con Hinata, aunque ésta aún parecía un tanto cohibida ante los movimientos desenfrenados de su compañero, Suigetsu bebía junto a otros compañeros de trabajo mientras observaban y se reían de los demás, Ino y Neji, que estaban ya a cargo del noticiero de Tokio Tv también habían sido invitados y por el momento la chica bailaba al lado de sus antiguas compañeras, Neji por su parte conversaba entretenido con Shino. Naruto iba y venía de un lado a otro con una botella de alcohol en la mano y platicando con todo el que se le atravesara, Sasuke, al contrario de los demás estaba apartado hablando por el celular.

-Me alegra mucho saberlo, Naruto me avisó pero… ya sabes… el trabajo…

-Eh… no te preocupes, el trabajo es lo primero. Lo entiendo, Sakura- decía Sasuke rascando su nuca, su corbata ya desabrochada y floja le caía por el cuello.

-Pero… deben prometer que saldremos juntos por ahí algún día…

-Claro… sino es que Naruto organiza otra de sus fiestas sin pretexto alguno- Sasuke clavó sus ojos en Naruto quien abrazaba a una chica y le cantaba al oído coquetamente- yo le diré…

-De todos modos le hablaré mañana o… pasado mañana, sé que mañana estarán completamente crudos…

-Sí…- Naruto al percatarse de que Sasuke le miraba sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, Sasuke permaneció indiferente.

-Entonces…

-Oye, Sakura, debo dejarte, hasta luego- colgó Sasuke cuando observó que Naruto se le acercaba- ¿divertido, no?

-Deberías divertirte, tonto…- rió Naruto dándole una cerveza, Sasuke la cogió, según su opinión ya había bebido mucho.

-Tú y tus estúpidas fiestas…- Sasuke se tomó la cerveza de un solo sorbo dejando a Naruto riendo como loco.

La fiesta siguió, la cerveza y el sake se iba acabando cada vez más rápido, a las 3:40 a.m. ya todos estaban más que borrachos…

-¡Tú y sooolo t-tú… hip…- Ino cantaba a todo pulmón junto con Tenten, ambas ya estaban muy tomadas, algunos hombres las examinaban riendo y haciéndoles coro.

-…!Me dejaste de queeererrr…! Maldito cabrón…-Después de eso Tenten soltó a llorar sin dejar de señalar a Neji, que aún sobrio, le miraba indignado- ¡Tú!

-Órale, Neji-san…

-¡Grítale, Tenten! ¡Dile lo que se perdió!- apoyó Ino tambaleándose y siguiendo cantando infantilmente- ¡Sufrí por ti… oh oh ou ou…!

-Todos están… tan borrachos…- Hinata, metros lejos del espectáculo protagonizado por Ino, Tenten y Neji, platicaba con Shino, él había tomado pero no lo suficiente como para perderse en sí.

-Vaya que sí… y aún no has visto a los de la mesa de allá…- señaló Shino a Juugo, Suigetsu, Kankuro, Karin, Sai y Tsunade…

Sí… incluso Tsunade y Jiraiya habían ido a la fiesta.

-¡Vengan con Jiraiya, nenas!

-Ya te lo… dije… el fin del mundo está… ¡Próximooo!- gritó Suigetsu pausadamente, Karin reía tontamente ante todo lo que decía, Juugo negaba, ya también borracho.

-No… no… no…

-¡A todo esto… todos vamos a morir!

Ante las palabras de Sai, los que estaban en la mesa rieron sin siquiera saber por qué.

-¡Eh, ero-sennin!, ¡Más te vale no entrar con ella a mi habitación, te mato si tienes sexo en mi apartamento!- exclamó Naruto molesto y… mareado… Jiraiya había estado a punto de abrir la recamara de Naruto para irse a pasársela bien con una chica que ni siquiera era del trabajo. El individuo gruñó y balbuceó algo, también estaba muy tomado…

-¡Aléjense de mi Sake!

-De nuevo Tsunade con lo del sake, ¿ah?... la gente puede ser tan patética…- comentó Sasuke bebiendo más de su cerveza numero… eh… bueno… ya había perdido la cuenta…

-Como tú… ya estás borracho, Sasuke- dijo Itachi seriamente, él también había sido invitado.

A las 4:57 unos ya estaban incluso tirados en el suelo, el baño de Naruto era un desastre por el vómito de variadas personas y prácticamente todos ya estaban haciendo lo que aún podían hacer…

-Vete a un hotel, viejo…

Naruto se recargó en la barra de su cocina, se dirigía a un hombre que se besaba con pasión con otra de las chicas de espectáculos, ellos no eran los únicos, estaba seguro que más de una pareja había tenido relaciones sexuales ahí.

Comenzaba a despedir a todos, realmente necesitaba descansar y antes de hacerlo tenía que limpiar, le llevaría demasiado tiempo si no empezaba en ese mismo instante…

Xxxxxxx

-Vaya, vaya…deberías ver tu cara, mediocre…- le digo a Naruto mientras me sentaba en uno de sus sillones observando a penas como se iba poco a poco toda la gente, él está cansado, se ve en su rostro…

-Sí… lo que hago por ti, eh… - murmura sonriendo de lado y empujando a varios chicos fuera, su pelo esta alborotado y su camisa totalmente fuera de su lugar. Sonrío… sí… debo aceptarlo… creo que me he pasado de alcohol…

-Buena fiesta, Uzumaki, ¡espero la próxima!

-Vámonos, Sasuke, te llevaré a tu apartamento- Itachi se acerca con las llaves de su auto en las manos, cierro los ojos y niego- no puedes manejar en tu estado…

-Lo sé… pero… me quedaré…

Me observa confundido, ni yo sé que hago, pero parece que ese idiota de Naruto necesitará ayuda. Masajeo mi sien y le hago un ademán con la mano parea que se vaya, no estoy tan tomado para no poder manejar de regreso a casa… ¿o sí?

-No seas idiota, chocarás si…

-Ya, Itachi… de repente te pones muy sobreprotector, ¿sabes?, solo vete y no me molestes…

-Agh… vale… te llamaré mañana- Itachi se da vuelta y desaparece por la puerta… aparentemente era la última persona que faltaba por irse…

-Bien… si me ayudarás será mejor que empieces ya…- dice Naruto suspirando y yendo a la cocina… mis ojos no se despegan de él ni por un segundo, ¿es efecto del alcohol?

-Naruto…

-Adivina que fue lo que dijo esa chica Karin, dice que un día de estos te violará…- ríe…

El sonido de su risa retumba en mis oídos pero en lugar de molestarme provoca en mí algo tan… extraño…

-Dobe…

-¿Sabes?... yo creo que…

Pero ya no lo escucho, sólo lo oigo, mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirar sus ojos que en este momento se me hacen…

-…bonitos…

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dices?- Naruto deja de recoger y me ve extrañado, yo ladeó mi cabeza y niego- Vale, Sasuke… realmente esta borracho… ¡esto es para recordarlo!

-Cállate- mascullo sobando mis párpados… algo me pasa… algo raro…

-¡Ey! Levanta tu culo y empieza a ayudar, idiota, no te has quedado aquí para nada, ¿verdad?

Frunzo el ceño… maldito tarado… su actitud retadora y mandona me revienta…

Mi estómago arde, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento hipnotizado por la única cosa por la que no debería sentir atracción alguna… nunca lo había mirado de esta manera, siempre creí que era único… era alguien peculiar pero no como para atraer tanto mi atención… ojalá sea cosa de la cantidad de alcohol que bebí porque… estoy pensando algo que nunca pensaría sobrio… estoy pensando o mejor dicho preguntando… ¿Qué siento por él?

Siento un golpe en la cabeza, leve pero muy molesto, ¡la cabeza está que me revienta y algo me golpea así como así!, Abro los ojos, Naruto está sonriéndome con malicia, esa característica en él… estúpido… ¡me duele la cabeza y él me avienta no sé qué cosa!... maldito cabrón…

-T-tú… -gruño sobándome, Naruto vuelve a reír… parece estar disfrutando de esto, de verme tan… perdido…

Me levantó rudamente y voy hacia él, parecía que él se lo esperaba pues eleva el rostro nuevamente retándome… lo odio tanto…

-Vamos, vamos… ¿qué vas a hacer, eh?

Lo cojo de los hombros con fuerza… quisiera destruirlo…

Forcejea inútilmente, ambos sabemos que yo soy más fuerte que él… vamos Naruto… suéltate… gruñe y me maldice, también me pregunta algo… pero yo no soy capaz de entender, mi cabeza es un remolino, mis ojos entrecerrados sólo me dejan verlo a él…

-No… e-es para que te p-pongas tan agresivo…- dice bajito, empujándome, yo no lo suelto… no ahora que lo puedo ver tan cerca…- ¿!Por qué tienes esa cara!?, ¡Quítate de una vez por todas!

-…- presiono más sus mis manos contra sus brazos, se está enfureciendo…

… Tan cerca… tan mío….

-Están bonitos…- digo lentamente, Naruto levanta una ceja, yo aflojo el amarre.

-¿Q-qué?... ¿C-cómo?...- parece nervioso y desconcertado… venga Naruto, tu y yo sabemos que lo que te digo en estos momentos jamás me había atrevido a decir…

-Tus ojos… son azules y… bonitos…

¿Qué estupidez acabo de decir? ¿Qué hay del Sasuke que dice sólo frases geniales? Ésta es patética pero… real…

Naruto se queda callado, abre la boca y no dice nada, sus mejillas se ven rojas o… ¿acaso yo imagino que se está avergonzando? Ya varias veces sobrio lo he hecho… Lo suelto un poco más…

Sus ojos me gustan… siempre me han gustado…

-El alcohol ya hizo efecto, ¿eh?- dice desviando la mirada y tratando de sonreír, lo único que veo ahí es una mueca de incomodidad.

-Supongo…- bajo un brazo, él sigue quieto, aún no lo procesa, más vale que se aleje ahora porque si no lo hace yo…

-Itachi tiene razón… sería mejor que yo te llevara a…

-Si crees que el alcohol está hablando por mí… ¿qué serías capaz de dejarme hacer?- le interrumpo adormilado, sí… el sueño me está invadiendo… pero las imágenes en mi cabeza ya no quieren ser simples imágenes más… quieren ser realidad…

-Eh… yo… ¿qué diablos?... Sasuke, no digas cosas c-como esas, jamás habías hablado así aunque estuvieras incluso m-mas borracho que ahorita…- su voz suena apagada y con un dejo de molestia… sonrío… él no ha logrado comprender… estamos solos…

-No me has respondido… tendré que intentar…

-¿Q-qué…

Lo acerco a mí rodeándole con mis brazos, está tan… tieso… su calor es incomparable, su cabello roza mi rostro, para ser sincero, no sé si estoy actuando por mi cuenta, no sé si el alcohol me está impulsando a cometer una locura… pero sé que… sé que esto me gusta…

-No sabes lo que haces… n-no lo sabes, imbécil…

Gruñe, su voz ha temblado… lo acerco más, quiero tenerlo junto a mí, quiero sentirlo… quiero que él sienta que es la única persona que ha podido hacerme perder el control total… dice que soy un imbécil y no me aleja… ¿sabes una cosa, Naruto?... eres un estúpido al no resistirte…

Mis labios buscan su piel, mis manos sujetan su cabeza y su espalda, parece loco decirlo en este momento… y parece aún más loco el darme cuenta que tenía que emborracharme para darme cuenta que él… es todo…

-Tú… no quieres esto… t-todo lo haces inconsciente…

Su voz suena firme, sonrío débilmente y pongo mi rostro frente a el de él. Finjamos que esto es inconsciente si así lo quiere… fingiré que no lo recordaré si así lo desea… Lo beso, se estremece y parece que deja escapar aire entre sus labios al separarnos…

-Idiota… te arrepentirás…

-Déjamelo a mí, tonto…

-Vale… estando como estás… ¿qué pasará mañana cuando despiertes desnudo al lado de tu mejor amigo también desnudo?

Percibo su miedo, parece que yo ya he perdido eso por hoy… así que mañana si despierto al lado de Naruto…

-¿No es más sencillo negarte?

-¿Negarme? ¿!Negarme!?,! serás idiota!, ¡No me has propuesto nada para negarme! Y ¡si lo hicieras por supuesto que me negaría!

-Hazlo… dímelo…- cierro los ojos, éstos sí se cierran con inconsciencia, además de mareado creo que he perdido control de mi cuerpo. Me inclino y me sujeto de él, inmediatamente beso su mejilla derecha… -¿De dónde… salieron esos bigotes, eh?

-Ah…- suspira resignado, me sujeta, sabe que apenas puedo con mi equilibrio… lo que no sabe es que así me provoca aún más…

-Si no quieres verme mañana a tu lado… me iré antes de que despiertes… pero hoy…- susurro a su oído sonriendo- déjame tenerte…

-…Hoy… sólo hoy…- repite adormilado y sin mirarme, eso es suficiente para mí…

Agarro su rostro, lo beso y lo jaló hacia mí… su aroma está en todo su cuello… ahora me doy cuenta de que no sólo sus ojos me gustan…

-E-espera… aquí no…

Me empuja, yo me dejo llevar, él también me besa… pero cada vez que lo hace en sus labios se asoma una sonrisa. Sí… Naruto nunca cedería a mí estando sobrio, no sé si eso me pone peor porque sólo lo puedo tener con ayuda del alcohol…

-Apaga…ah… la luz, Sasuke…

Hemos llegado a su habitación, torpemente hago lo que dice, nos acostamos en su cama, él riendo, ¿qué diablos le hace reír?, mis labios recorren su cuello mientras percibo que él sujeta mi cabeza para tenerme más cerca…

Su aliento choca con mi piel y me provoca escalofríos… nada podría ser más perfecto…

-Estás… ah… d-duro…

Sí… es verdad, desde que nos acostamos en mi entrepierna se hizo un bulto… Necesito hacerlo ya… necesito tocarlo… necesito sentir que él aunque sea por el alcohol… me corresponde…

Logro desabrochar varios botones de su camisa e introduzco mi mano debajo de ella, acaricio su piel, él hace lo suyo, parece tratar de quitar mi corbata y besarme al mismo tiempo… tonto…

-Sí e-es que… no lo recordarás… e-entonces puedo decir q-que…- empezó Naruto temblando bajo mi cuerpo… no tiene ni idea de cuánto disfruto esto- realmente… ah… te quiero, idiota…

Por breves instantes pasa por mi mente una locura, decirle a él que no, yo definitivamente no lo quiero. Me pego más a él, mi mano pasa de su torso a su pantalón… meto mi mano debajo de este escuchando uno de sus jadeos…

Si el supiera que el alcohol es solo un pretexto para tenerlo conmigo…

Si el supiera que aunque me duela admitirlo… yo hago más que quererlo…

Sí… soy un idiota, debería estar haciendo esto sin alcohol, debería tener el valor…

xxxxxxxx

Sin embargo, lo que Sasuke y Naruto definitivamente debían saber… era que… no estaban solos en el apartamento…

xxxxxxxxx

**N/A:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ha estado algo cursi a mi parecer jaja, gracias por leer. Pronto estará la continuación jaja. ¡Comenten!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Gracias por leerme!!! Les recuerdo que los POV son de Sasuke.

Capítulo 4:

Dos chicos permanecían acostados, uno durmiendo aún y el otro mirando el techo de la habitación adormilado. Un rayo de luz se colaba entre el espacio que dejaba la cortina. Ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, la presencia del sol era tenue favoreciendo a que el frío de Enero continuara en el ambiente. No había ni un solo ruido en la recámara mas que el de la espiración pausada de el hombre dormido. A penas se captaba el sonido de los coches pasando por la calle… Todo en completa paz, tal y como le gustaba a Sasuke Uchiha…

Sasuke acababa de abrir los ojos, seguía sintiéndolos pesados y cansados, a gritos pedían volver a cerrarse, pero no… no lo haría. Su garganta raspaba y tenía un extraño sabor, entre alcohol y comida. A pesar del frío ya había sacado sus brazos de la colcha, una de sus manos rascaba su cabeza suavemente…

Se sentía… conmocionado…

Sus ojos entrecerrados y un tanto rojos observaron furtivamente al individuo que descansaba a su lado en suma serenidad, incluso le costaba creer que alguien como Naruto pudiera estar así de calmado. No había podido olvidar lo que había pasado, se acordaba tal como no había deseado…

-Ahh…- suspiró impotente al recordar…

"_-¿C-como se siente?... ¿t-te gusta?_

_-Ahh… d-duele…- gimió Naruto cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sus ojos lagrimeaban con el dolor, un dolor que se convertía en placer instantáneo…_

_Sasuke siguió concentrado, abrió un poco más las piernas de Naruto disfrutando de la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, sí… Naruto ya era suyo. Trato de meterse un poco más con lentitud, sí le dolía sería más cuidadoso…_

_-Mald-dito ah b-bastardo…_

_¿Era mucho decir que sus insultos le enloquecían y le excitaban aún más?"_

Recordaba todo, absolutamente todo y eso era muy extraño por lo borracho que había estado. Debería acordarse de simples escenas, imágenes vagas, no de cada minuto pasado junto a él, no de cada sensación que le había provocado.

Y además… ¿no le inquietaba el hecho de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre… con su mejor AMIGO? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Y lo que más le preocupaba era que en lugar de sentir repulsión con un hombre… le había gustado… demasiado. Claramente ese hombre era Naruto, no era otro, no se imaginaba al lado de cualquier otra persona del mismo sexo, eso definitivamente no le causaba ninguna sensación, ni asco ni gusto por ello. Y con él… ¿qué no le había gustado?, acaso… ¿era gay?

"Vaya momento para preguntártelo, Sasuke… no puedes dudar de tu sexualidad ahora" se dijo así mismo con indiferencia, la situación podría ser inquietante, pero era preocupante por haber sido Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto… su amigo, con quien no debía compartir otro sentimiento que el de la amistad…

Un sonido leve le saco de su aturdimiento. Sasuke levantó su torso lentamente buscando con sus ojos al celular, el que provocaba aquel ruido.

El aparato siguió sonando, no deseaba levantarse, hacía demasiado frío.

Al parecer quien llamaba no iba a desistir, enojado se puso en pie, se quito la colcha y comenzó a buscar su celular entre la ropa tirada en la alfombra que forraba el piso. El viento helado le caló la piel desnuda, se apuró en encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¿Orochimaru?- cuestionó con desconcierto al hallar su celular y al contestarlo. De pasó cogió su bóxer para ponérselo de una vez.

-Pensé que nunca contestarías, Sasuke-kun… - dijo Orochimaru por la bocina, Sasuke gruñó.

-¿Por qué me llamas? Es mi día libre… ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí, es tu día libre, lo sé. Parece que no quieres que te diga los planes para hoy, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?...- Sasuke, ya con los bóxers puestos clavó sus ojos en Naruto cuando éste agarraba la almohada que estaría en su lugar posesivamente-… estoy ocupado…

-¿Tanto como para no venir a ver tu oficina y comenzar a cambiarte?

-¿Ya está lista?... ¿Neji ya se cambió?

-Sí, hoy vino y saco todo… bueno, será otro día supongo…

-No- le interrumpió- iré…

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke-kun?... decías que estaba ocupado…

-Lo que me tiene ocupado puede esperar- musitó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de la persona frente a él- Voy para allá…

Colgó, pronto se cambió, dándose cuenta de que su ropa estaba regada por todas partes, que noche…

Al ponerse la corbata como lo último que le faltaba para estar listo, se acercó a Naruto, le miró por unos instantes… ¿realmente se iría sin siquiera decirle un "Buenos días, dobe"?... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer después de lo que había pasado? ¿Hablar de lo sucedido?...

-Miérda... complicas todo, ¿eh?- se agachó hasta sentir la respiración de Naruto en su rostro- Usuratoncachi…

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke jaló de la mejilla derecha de Naruto, dejándola roja y provocando que el chico gruñera débilmente y abriera los párpados con pesadez.

-… Joder… n-ni siquiera d-dejas dormir, idiota…- murmuró Naruto volviendo a cerrar los ojos, Sasuke desvió la mirada indignado, bueno, sí… Naruto no le saludaría con un "Buenos días, amor", ¿en que había pensado?

-Debo irme, nos vemos luego- dijo Sasuke fríamente cruzando la habitación y aventando uno de los zapatos de Naruto…

-¿A d-dónde vas?- preguntó Naruto sorprendentemente ya sentado, sus ojos daban señales de cerrarse en cualquier momento, su rostro fatigado estaba completamente rojo, o… ¿era un efecto de la luz?

-… solo vuelve a dormir, lo necesitas…

Sasuke salió de la habitación, un par de ojos azules lo siguieron en silencio. Naruto no tardó en escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y se abría casi al mismo tiempo…

El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora con indignación y coraje, ¿ni siquiera Sasuke era capaz de quedarse por un momento después de haber hecho el amor con él?

-Cabrón…- bostezó para después volver a hundirse en las sábanas.

xxxxxxxx

Supongo que después de marcharme del departamento de Naruto así como así… me hizo aceptar que de verdad soy un bastardo. No fui capaz de decirle algo más, no es lo mío, si me hubiera despedido de él cómo las demás parejas no hubiera sido sincero… un momento… ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Naruto y yo aún no somos pareja…

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun…- me saluda la secretaria de Orochimaru, asiento sin darle importancia, me conduce a mi oficina, parece que mi aspecto es terrible porque ni siquiera es capaz de quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Que cara tienes, Sasuke-kun…- comenta Orochimaru en cuanto entro a la amplia habitación que desde ayer ya es mía. Vaya… se siente bien eso…

-No vinimos a hablar de mi cara, ¿verdad?, mis cosas…

-Ya están aquí, tu nueva secretaria las empaco hoy en la mañana y las trajo…- me interrumpe con malicia, miro hacia donde él observa viendo a Karin sonreírme de una manera extraña… un momento… ¿Karin es mi secretaria?

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites… en todo…- repite acomodando sus gafas, hay unas muy visibles ojeras debajo de sus ojos, ella había estado en la fiesta del día anterior, ¿cómo ha aguantado levantarse tan temprano?

-Karin estuvo dispuesta a dejar su otro trabajo… debes admitir que es alguien muy dispuesta…

-Entonces comienza a arreglarlo ya, en un momento vuelvo- ordeno mirando a Karin fijamente, ésta asiente al instante y yo salgo.

Xxxxxxx

-¿Hola? ¿Naruto?

-¿Uh?

Naruto levanto un poco la cabeza, esa voz… se le hacía tan conocida. Hacía frió, vaya que sí, se acurruco un poco más… ¿podría ser que…

-¿S-Sasuke?- preguntó en un muy leve susurro, sus parpados se abrieron ante aquella esperanza, le costo desperezarse.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás ahí?

Cuando Naruto logró abrir sus ojos por completo comprendió que aquella voz no era de Sasuke, era de…

-¡¿Sakura?!

Sakura estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente ante el caos que reinaba en la habitación de Naruto. Estaba inmóvil, analizando con sus ojos turquesa el suelo, donde yacía la ropa del chico… había un desorden total…

-¿Qué diab…

-¡Sakura!- Naruto olvidándose de su desnudez se puso en pie inmediatamente. Le dolió pararse. El aire le choco contra la piel, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar, Naruto se tapó a tiempo con la colcha la entrepierna, el color rojo empezó a adueñarse del rostro de ambos. La risa nerviosa y muy descontrolada salió de la boca del individuo, Sakura se volteó riendo entre dientes divertida e incomoda a la vez.

-¡Naruto! ¡No deseó verte tal como llegaste a este mundo!- Le reclamó maliciosamente, Naruto volvió a echarse en la cama, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte de su bronceada piel.

-Sakura-chan… t-tu… ¿Qué h-haces aquí?- cuestionó Naruto desconcertado y con un poco de temblor en su voz, el frío hacía estragos.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, tonto? Deberías de saludarme como se debe, hace meses que no me ves y lo primero que dices es que qué estoy haciendo visitándote?

-¡Claro que te saludaría pero… p-pero…!

-Estás desnudo, sí… ya me di cuenta- aseguró la chica rodando los ojos, Naruto volvió a sonrojarse- parece que la pasaste bien, ¿eh? Tu ropa está regada por toda tu recámara- rió provocando más vergüenza de la que se imaginaba en el hombre frente a ella.

-Yo… y-yo… ¡te saludare como se debe en cuanto me cambie! ¡Será mejor que salgas, Sakura-chan! Tal vez no puedas resistirte a mis encantos…

-Hay, ¡por favor!- se burló, Naruto, tapándose la empujo fuera- ¿Con quién te acostaste este vez Naruto?... ¿Con Hinata o…

Naruto le cerró la puerta, se escucho la risa de Sakura del otro lado. El chico se recargó contra la pared con la mirada perdida, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke se hubiera quedado y Sakura los hubiera visto en la misma cama… desnudos?

Cogió su ropa con algo de dificultad, necesitaba bañarse y necesitaba cambiar urgentemente las sabanas. Sakura no podía entrar y ver todo aquello.

-¡Tendrás que decirme con quien lo hiciste! Apenas sé que con esa chica de preparatoria fue tu primera vez pero…

-Vale, vale… no puedo contarte de mi intimidad, ¿sabes? ¡Por eso se llama intimidad!

-Hay, vamos, ¿Cuándo te ha importado eso?... ni que yo me fuera a molestar por la persona con quien…

-Ya, ya…- Naruto se puso los zapatos con rapidez, arreglo su playera y aventó las sabanas a un cesto lleno de ropa, acto seguido abrió nuevamente la puerta.

-Que carita eh… te ves todo cansado pero feliz- comentó Sakura sonriendo, Naruto le devolvió el acto alegremente.

-Sí, supongo…

-¿Todo esto lo provocaron tu compañera y tú?- señaló la chica la sala, el cuarto de Naruto no estaba desordenado en comparación de esa habitación.

-Mierda… ah… maldito idiota…

-¿Uh?

Por culpa de Sasuke no había podido recoger… ahora tendría que hacerlo. Sakura pareció leer sus pensamientos pues amablemente se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-Dejaron de todo aquí… vaya…- Sakura levantó del suelo de la recamara una cartera de tela gris. La colocó en el tocador frente a ella y comenzó a ayudarle. Naruto asintió cohibido, además de que se encontraba adolorido de "ahí" tenía que soportar recoger todo ese desastre hecho por sus invitados.

Xxxxxxx

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun? No has dejado de mirar tu celular, ¿esperas una llamada?- preguntó Orochimaru intrigado, Sasuke negó guardando el aparato en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Me ha entrado un poco de hambre al acomodar todo esto- Karin asintió en señal de apoyo, Sasuke, con las mangas dobladas, buscó en su bolsillo trasero su cartera, sin embargo… no había nada allí, no tenía su cartera, la había olvidado con Naruto.

Cerró los ojos fastidiado, más idiota no podía ser. Ahí tenía todas sus credenciales, dinero, datos…

-Yo pagaré la comida, hoy invitaré- dijo Orochimaru con un dejo de extrañeza al ver a su empleado y su gesto. Le dio dinero a Kabuto y volvió a sentarse en el sillón ya puesto en su sitio.

-¡Siempre tan bueno, Orochimaru sama!- le alabó Karin acomodando algunas cosas en el librero.

Sasuke gruño apretando los puños, Naruto aún lo le había mandado ni un solo mensaje, había perdido su cartera, Orochimaru comenzaba con sus invitaciones extrañas y… lo que más le frustraba era el hecho de no saber que estaba pensando su "amigo" de él en esos momentos, ¿recordaba todo como él?

Xxxxxxxx

El lunes llegó y con él arribó el nuevo trabajo de Sasuke: Supervisor de departamento.

Dejo su coche en el estacionamiento privado de la empresa como todas las mañanas. Lo único diferente era que ahora tenía un lugar reservado hasta con su nombre. Saludó al vigilante y subió al edificio arreglado perfectamente, traje y corbata negros. El pelo idéntico.

Cruzó el umbral encontrándose a una de las recepcionistas cuchicheando con una de las señoras del aseo acerca de la revista que ambas veían. Les miró con indiferencia, la revista que tenían en las manos era una edición de la competencia.

-No deberían leer eso si no quieren ser despedidas…- musitó pasando de largo, la recepcionista dio un respingo asustada, en cuanto lo vio le saludo torpemente y con sumo nerviosismo. Parecía que la mujer trataba de contener su risa. La chica del aseo levanto una ceja con burla pero Sasuke no se dio cuenta.

-Es un maricón…

Y Sasuke tampoco lo escuchó…

El trayecto a su oficina fue muy extraño. Varias personas cuchicheaban y se reían con ganas. Estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención y a ser punto de chismes pero aquello no era normal. En cuanto volteaba a ver a la gente ésta se callaba al instante con el rostro rojo. Joder… ¿pero qué tenía esa mañana?

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Karin corría hacia él de una manera desesperada, su voz se escuchaba temerosa. Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada, ¿qué era ese comportamiento y por qué no estaba en su oficina donde se suponía debía estar?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llegas así?

-Debes ver algo… ¡D-debes ver esto!- agitó Karin la revista que estaba en sus manos. Sasuke frucnió el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué podía ser tan urgente?

-Parece que la competencia tiene una buena nota, eh…

-¡Como no te imaginas!- Paso un empleado a su lado riendo, Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo todavía más desconcertado.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Es urgente que mires!

-Lo que sea puede esperar, ¿sabes? Tenemos prisa, Karin… debo checar que…

Karin se pegó la revista el abdomen entre frustrada y resignada. Ambos no tardaron nada en llegar a donde deseaban, Sasuke siguió dándose cuenta de que a su paso todos reían disimuladamente.

-Sasuke… debes…

-¿Pero qué diablos les pasa a todos?

-Sasuke… es que…

-Un momento, ¿tengo algo en la cara o…

-No… n-no es que…- le interrumpió la chica al lado de su escritorio, Sasuke le clavo los ojos fríamente, ella desvió la mirada- es lo de…

-No me digas que… ¿la revista tiene que ver con lo que está pasando a todos?

-Pues… se podría decir que sí…

Sasuke arrebató la revista de las manos de Karin agresivamente, ésta prefirió voltear un poco el rostro. Tenía varios pares de ojos posados en él, todos murmuraba, ya se estaba cansando.

Sus ojos se posaron en la revista y la examinaron sin inmutarse. En la portada estaba el título "Unique tendency", había dos personas besándose, una persona de pelo rubio y otra de pelo negro azabache, de piel bronceada y la otra de piel blanca… el chico rubio tenía bigotes en las mejillas y… ¿bigotes?... ¡¡¡¿bigotes?!!! Sasuke acercó la revista más a su rostro, era imposible, no podría ser Naruto quien se besaba con esa persona, no podía estar besándose con alguien que no fuera él, además, el joven rubio no era famoso no tendría por qué salir en una revista, ¿verdad? Se fijo furioso en la persona que besaba al chico, se le hacía familiar… no podía ser…

-No…

Los párpados del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender y sacar conclusiones, su rostro paso a más pálido y luego a un rojo vivo, era imposible, no podía sucederle eso… ¡En la portada salían Naruto y él besándose!

-Yo… te lo dije, Sasuke… la revista hoy salió a la venta…

-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!?

Sasuke sabía que el periodismo era peligroso, pero nunca antes se había visto obligado a comprobarlo…

Xxxxxxx

N/A: De nuevo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, se les agradece, tal vez tarde un poquito en actualizar, cofcoflaescuelacofcof. Hasta el 5 cap!!!! =D


	5. Chapter 5

-No…

Los párpados del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender y sacar conclusiones, su rostro paso a más pálido y luego a un rojo vivo, era imposible, no podía sucederle eso… ¡En la portada salían Naruto y él besándose!

-Yo… te lo dije, Sasuke… la revista hoy salió a la venta…

-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!?

Sasuke sabía que el periodismo era peligroso, pero nunca antes se había visto obligado a comprobarlo…

Xxxxxxx

-¡Hey, buenos días Kaomi-san, Eri-san!

Naruto entró al edificio saludando a la recepcionista y a la mujer que todavía se hallaba a su lado. Ambas se irguieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que era él. El chico se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que impidió a las mujeres comportarse con naturalidad, Kaomi, la recepcionista, escondió la revista debajo de unos papeles mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Naruto-kun… vaya… has llegado temprano hoy, eh…

-Sí… bueno… pasé por unos cuantos dulces antes de venir para acá- Naruto levantó una bolsa café, aparentemente ahí estaban los biscochos- Les traje a ustedes, chicas…

-¿Uh?

Las dos "chicas" parecían asombradas, eso no se lo esperaban. Naruto rió maliciosamente sin que eso le impidiera sacar de la bolsa otras dos bolsitas transparentes de un menor tamaño. Se las extendió con algo de coqueteo, la una a la otra se miraron boquiabiertas… ¿debían hacer algo?

-Pero… si no somos tan…

-Eh sí, lo sé… no crean que pretendo otra cosa. Es sólo que hoy estoy de muy buen humor…

Y eso era cierto… estaba muy feliz.

-Pues vengan para acá- Eri le arrebató los dulces alegre. Kaomi le miró ceñuda, casi reprochándole. Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

-Pero no crean que lo haré seguido, toma Kaomi- Le dejó los dulces en la gran mesa de cristal sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Acto seguido se despidió con la mano y entró en el elevador.

-¿Crees que debimos decirle algo?- preguntó Eri ya con varios dulces de colores en su boca. Kaomi desvió la mirada hacia dónde tenía la revista escondida y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho? Nunca antes se había acercado a platicar, yo pensaba que ni se sabía mi nombre…

-Pero siempre saluda…

-Bueno, eso es cierto, es un chico guapo y simpático pero… creo que ha pasado suficiente rato para que el mismo Sasuke se haya dado cuenta y le pueda decir…

-Sí… pero no creo que se lo diga de buena forma- Eri jaló la revista para volver a verla, Kaomi suspiró frustrada, sí… eso era muy posible…

Xxxxx

-¿¡ACASO ES UNA BROMA!?

-N-no Sasuke, no lo es… es verdad, es sólo que…

-¡NARUTO, QUIERO VERLO!

La oficina se ha quedado en silencio… pero ¿¡a quién diablos le importa en estos momentos!?, ¿¡Por qué estoy yo en una revista besándome con él!?, ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE!?

Karin asiente sin poder dejar de balbucear algo para que me calme, ¿¡Cree que lo haré!? Mi pecho sube y baja… ahora golpearía a la primera persona que se me atravesara, ahora sería capaz de destruir mi propia oficina…

-Tambien t-te llevare un t-té…

Me volteo con ira, pateo a una mesa con furia frente a mí, abro la puerta de mi oficina y la cierro con tal cantidad de coraje que los cuadros de mis paredes caen…

Xxxxxxx

-¡Muy buena la fiesta del viernes, Naruto!

-¡Sí, a ver cuando hay otra!

-Vaya, gracias- rió Naruto saludando a todos confiado y agradecido. Ellos eran sinceros, les había agradado la fiesta pero… no sólo por eso…

-¿Y cómo estuvo después, eh?- cuestionó un hombre que sonreía con burla desde su espacio, hubo varias risitas, Naruto soltó una gran carcajada.

-¡Caí rendido!

"Sí… pero a los pies de Uchiha Sasuke" pensó una chica sin mostrar burla en su rostro.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, bueno… fue una noche genial- Naruto asintió con tanta felicidad que unos cuantos sintiendo lastima dejaron de reír, sin embargo otros tantos rieron con más ganas- pero no creo que se vuelva a repetir…

-No, ni yo lo creo- susurró un joven de pelo castaño a una chica de pelo negro. Ambos sonrieron.

-Venga, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- Naruto se alejó contento rascando su nuca. Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba…

Xxxxx

-¡Naruto! ¡A ti quería verte!

Shikamaru llegó frente a Naruto algo agitado. Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, sí… últimamente me he vuelto muy popular. Aparta una cita con mi secretaria, Shikamaru…

-No estoy jugando…

-¡Buenos días, Naruto!

-¡Buena fiesta!

-¡Sí y más lo que pasó después!

Volvieron a reír todas las mesas. Naruto parecía incrédulo de ver que realmente todos le estaban felicitando y hablando, el no era popular, lo que le había dicho a Shikamaru había sido broma. Sonrió sorprendido pero con mucha satisfacción.

-Naruto…- gruñó Shikamaru incómodo. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ves? Ya soy popular…

-Tienes que ver algo…

-Sí, muéstrame lo que quieras pero antes tengo que dejar mis cosas…

-¡Naruto!

Kiba le arrastró agresivamente hacia su escritorio, Naruto rió dejando sus cosas en su cubículo.

-Vale, vale, ¿pero qué les pasa a todos hoy?

-Karin te está buscando- Tenten tenía en sus manos una revista. Naruto elevó una ceja.

-¿Karin?

-Mira está revista, ¡Observa quién…!

El sonido del teléfono de Naruto interrumpió a un confundido Kiba. El joven rubio contestó muy animado.

-¿Si?

-¡¡Tienes que venir inmediatamente a la oficina de Sasuke!!

Naruto alejó la bocina de su oído, su estómago se agito al escuchar la palabra "Sasuke". Tragó saliva, las ansias y la emoción se hizo presente… ¿por qué no decirlo?... estaba más que ilusionado y feliz…

-¿S-sasuke?

Sin darse cuenta esa palabra que salió de sus labios atrajo todas las miradas del departamento. Kiba hizo una mueca extraña, Tenten rió con perversión pero de ahí en más… todo se quedó en silencio.

-¡No hagas preguntas y ven ya!

-¿Por qué? Acabo de llegar… ¿qué no puede esperar?- su voz sonaba muy emocionada… "Vamos, vamos… Sasuke me quiere ver ya!!!... ¿tanto me ha extrañado, tanto desea hablar conmigo…?"

-¡NO PUEDE ESPERAR! ¡¡TIENE QUE SER AHORA!!

Karin colgó. Naruto ya no supo si indignarse por la forma en que la chica le había gritado o alegrarse como nunca porque… Sasuke estaba realmente desesperado por verlo. Dejo el teléfono y rió avergonzado, los demás se le quedaron viendo con algo de desconcierto. Shikamaru se acercó más a él, dejó una revista en el escritorio de Naruto, éste se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno… luego me enseñan lo que me tengan que enseñar, ¿vale?

Shikamaru, Kiba y Tenten se miraron entre sí sin decir nada. Los tres estaban algo "preocupados".

Xxxxxx

Alguien nos vio… alguien estaba ahí… pero… ¿cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta?

Xxxxxx

-¡Ahí estás!

Karin se paró de su asiento enérgicamente. Naruto llegó frente a ella sin poder ocultar su ansiedad, se rascaba la nuca como loco y no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, donde se encontraba la oficina de Sasuke. Tenía la mayoría de los ojos posados sobre él, incluso un anciano de intendencia había dejado de limpiar el agua y el café que se había caído cuando Uchiha decidió desquitarse con la pobre mesa.

-Eh… ¿ya puedo pasar?

-Pues… deja primero le digo que…

Pero Naruto no hizo caso. En menos de un segundo fue hacia allá…

Xxxxxx

¡Click!

Sasuke dejó de soplar a su té.

-Karin te dije que…

Levantó la vista y se quedó inmóvil. Naruto cerró la puerta suavemente, acto seguido se recargó contra ella mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en la persona frente a él.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Qué no querías verme? Ya estoy aquí…

-Eso lo sé perfectamente…- musitó Sasuke parándose, Naruto lo observó y al ver que el primero avanzaba hacia él tan decididamente formuló conclusiones equivocadas.

Naruto cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios… sin embargo…

-¡¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON TUS TONTERÍAS AHORA!!!- Sasuke le cogió de su camisa con fuerza, Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, frunció el ceño y forcejeó.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, idiota!?- se soltó de un empujón. Sasuke le miraba con ira.

-¿¡Qué aún no lo sabes!?

-¿Saber… s-saber qué…?- Naruto dejó a un lado su indignación, empezaba a dolerle el estómago…

-Mira- Sasuke le arrojó una revista agresivamente, él la agarró y volvió a levantar los ojos desconcertado.

-¿Una revista?

-Mira quien está ahí, imbécil… ¡SOLO MIRA!- explotó Sasuke, ya le estaba costando respirar por el coraje.

Naruto acercó la revista molesto… bien, era una revista de la competencia de Tsunade pero… ¿eso que tenía de importante?, ¿Qué debía ver ahí? La examinó, había dos personas besándose y uno que otro artista en el margen, también aparecía Sakura ahí, ¿Sasuke quería que mirara a Sakura?, trato de encontrar la respuesta observando como el joven frente a él maldecía… no entendía… ¿qué era?

-¿Qué dices ante eso?... ¿quién fue?

Naruto no dijo nada, ahora entendía menos.

-¿Quién fue tan miserable para fotografiarnos?...- la voz de Sasuke sonaba apagada, pero era por la intención de calmarse.

Naruto dio un respingo regresando a la portada…

-Ahhh…- Lo comprendió. No pudo evitar que el color le subiera a la cara, sonrió con nerviosismo ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. ¿Así que eran ellos?-… salimos bien, teme…

Sasuke cerró los ojos furioso mientras Naruto comenzaba a hojear la revista intrigado. ¿Pero que le ocurría? ¿¡Qué no tenía nada mejor que decir!? El chico de ojos azules se tomó la confianza de aventarse al sillón de la oficina del pelinegro, éste gruñía en silencio, estaba tan indignado…

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso así como así!?

-…Pues es la verdad…- se encogió de hombros indiferente, en sus labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa de vergüenza con una leve exclamación de "Ohh!!!", acto seguido levantó la revista hacia Sasuke-¡Mira esta foto! ¡Está en la página completa! ¡Y ahí ya estamos en la cama! ¿Ya la habías visto, baka?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, examinó la imagen… sintió que algo se apoderaba de él, un coraje y una pena inmensa… ¡En esos momentos cientos de personas estaban viendo algo de su vida privada… privada!

-¡Déjate de estupideces, idiota!- Sasuke le arrebató la revista de las manos rudamente, Naruto presionó los puños.

-¿¡Quién diablos te entiende, cabrón!? ¡Querías que la viera!- gritó indignado.

-No si ibas a empezar a desviarte de lo importante…- aventó la revista a su escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja impaciente- ¿Quién fue?

-Vale, de verdad que eres un completo idiota… ¿por qué lo sabría yo? ¿No eres tú el que siempre está presumiendo de ser astuto y otras mentiras? ¿Por qué no lo fuiste, eh, eh? ¡Te hubieras dado cuenta!

-Cierra tu puta boca ya…

-… ni siquiera hemos hablado de lo que pasó…

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, desvió la mirada incómodo más no dijo nada.

Naruto había puesto los brazos tras su nuca y se había recargado sobre ellos, tenía una mueca de completa vergüenza y molestia a la vez. Estaba tan rojo como antes y parecía que había estado esperando ya tiempo para hablar de eso.

-… porque a pesar de que pareció que te pusiste borracho por primera vez en tu vida… lo recuerdas…

-…

-¿Y bien?- Naruto frunció el ceño indignado.

-Vamos, dobe… tú no quieres hablar de eso, ¿verdad?... ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene aceptar que pasó…- Sasuke afirmo cínicamente, el joven sentado arrugó la frente desconcertado y sorprendido a la vez…- vamos… ¿a qué viene esa cara?

-… no… n-no entiendo…

-No es que lo entiendas, yo tengo una posición que proteger y tú… pues… no creo que tengas una elevada reputación pero…

-¿¡Te estás escuchando!?- Narutó se puso en pie de golpe, Sasuke observó fríamente- ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No después de que fuiste tú el que empezó todo!

-Yo no te obligué a hacerlo…

Naruto se quedó mudo…

-Estábamos borrachos… O cuando dijiste que me querías… ¿ibas en serio?

Naruto le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que le dejo sobre el escritorio. Las cosas que estaban sobre éste salieron volando y cayeron al piso. Sasuke levantó el rostro adolorido con el labio sangrando levemente, impresionado pero con mucha ira agarró al otro chico por la corbata y lo atrajo hacia sí agresivamente.

-Dijiste bien… e-estábamos borrachos…- contestó con la respiración muy agitada y con un odio enorme volvió a zafarse de Sasuke.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué pasa ahí?- era la voz de Karin, Sasuke limpió la única gota de sangre de su labio. Gruñó.

-¡Recuerda que ahora soy tu superior!- bramó. Naruto abrió la puerta con furia.

-Vaya… parece que esto también lo hice por mi cuenta…- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

Salió de ahí dejando al descubierto a un grupo de chismosos que habían estado pegados a la puerta segundos antes. Naruto pateó la mesa que estaba justo al lado y se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¿Qué…?- Sasuke arrojó una mirada llena de odio a todos. Se bajo del escritorio y fue hacia la salida donde empujó a quien se le puso en frente- ¡¿Crees que te puedes ir así como así, idiota!? ¡No me respondiste, grandísimo cabrón!

-¡Por mi puedes irte a la verga!- Naruto desapareció al doblar hacia la izquierda. Todos los curiosos se asomaron de sus cubículos.

-¡ARGH!- Sasuke regresó al interior de su oficina iracundo. Lanzó una mirada helada a todos- ¿¡Qué diablos miran!?

Así como llegó la gente se disperso asustada.

-¡No olviden que los puedo despedir si se me da la gana!

-Te ayudaré con e-eso…- musitó Karin nerviosa.

Xxxxxxx

-¡No sabes que acabo de ver que unas señoras compraban como histéricas!

-Temari, estoy a punto de grabar una escena, de verdad… además no me importa que compraban esas señoras…

Una persona maquillaba a Sakura y otra le acomodaba el largo cabello. Temari se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación.

-Es acerca de Sasuke…

-Hay… Temari… no me hagas esto… por él sería capaz de no grabar la escena, la atrasaría pero mi manager se molestaría demasiado…

-Y de Naruto… ¡Sales tu también!

-¿Hablan de mi historia? ¿Una biografía o qué?- Sakura rió levemente, la gente que le arreglaba también sonrió.

-Mejor ve esto…

Temari se puso frente a ella y le arrimó la revista. Sakura la observó en completo silencio. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la imagen de la portada.

Xxxxxxxx

-Maldición… -Itachi dejó la revista en su escritorio, acto siguiente fue hacia los baños.

Se aseguró de que nadie escuchaba y tomo su celular. Marco un número y…

-Joder… ¿tú tomaste las fotos de Sasuke y Naruto, verdad?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/A: Gracias por leer… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… no leemos luego jeje. =D


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Creo que he actualizado algo más tarde de lo que suelo hacer. Si siguen leyendo hasta aquí es que por lo menos mi fic se les ha hecho interesante, eso se agradece.

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, etc.

¡Arigato Gozaimasu!

Capítulo 6:

-Maldición… -Itachi dejó la revista en su escritorio, acto siguiente fue hacia los baños.

Se aseguró de que nadie escuchaba y tomo su celular. Marco un número y…

-Joder… ¿tú tomaste las fotos de Sasuke y Naruto, verdad?

xxxxxxx

-Calma, calma, calma… ¡argh, jodido cabrón!- Naruto pateó la silla en cuanto llegó a su cubículo. Varias personas lo miraron, lo señalaron y algunos como Kiba se acercaron.

-Naruto… ¿ya supiste…

-Dame un cigarro.

-¿Uh?

-¡Que me des un maldito cigarro!

-¡Tu ni fumas!- Intervino Tenten indignada, Naruto le lanzó una mirada frívola, dejándole claro que no le importaba. Ella metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco de Kiba y sacó una cajetilla- Dáselo…

-Gracias- Naruto le arrebató los cigarros y el encendedor que Kiba le extendía, agarró uno y enseguida se lo llevó a la boca, segundos después cerró los ojos y tosió sacando todo el humo.

-No puedes fumar aquí, Naruto- Shikamaru le veía seriamente desde el pasillo. Naruto le ignoró mas fue imposible que el cigarro le ayudara a controlarse, furioso por las miradas clavadas en él empujo a varias personas y se fue de ahí molesto.

-¿Qué le pasa?

xxxxxxx

-Vaya, vaya… ¿nos puedes explicar qué es esto, Uchiha?

Sasuke daba leves sorbos a su café, sí… ya no era té, era café. Estaba sumamente alterado, hasta en su pelo eso se notaba. Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru estaban reunidos en torno a él en la oficina de la mujer.

-Sakura vende y vende mucho. Te puedo asegurar que a esta hora más de la mitad de la población de Tokio sabe de tu romance con…

-No hay romance- interrumpió Sasuke secamente, Jiraiya solo se dio la vuelta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué es esto?... ¿una aventura de una noche?, Naruto no se prestaría a hacerlo sin ninguna razón…

-¿Cómo es que no se les ha ocurrido que esas imágenes son simples fotomontajes? No tiene por qué ser verdad lo que aparece en esa revista, además es de la competencia, ¿Qué confirma su credibilidad?...

-¿Dices que son truqueadas, eh?- Orochimaru sonrió con algo de satisfacción, Sasuke no lo pensó ni un segundo y asintió.

-… Sasuke, sería más fácil sacarte de esto si nos hablas con la verdad- dijo Tsunade seriamente, la expresión de Uchiha no cambió en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué debo hablar de mi vida personal aquí? además… ¿Qué pasará con mi trabajo?

-Aun lo tienes si esa es tu pregunta…

-Te estás dando cuenta de que ser reportero no es nada fácil, Sasuke-kun. En este negocio cuando puedan te despedazan. Tendrás que manejarlo adecuadamente, ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé, Orochimaru…

-Deberías advertir a Naruto de la situación- Jiraiya se planto frente a él.

-Él ya sabe lo que debe saber- Sasuke se puso en pie, dejó el café en el escritorio de Tsunade y salió…

"Fue más fácil de lo que pensé…"

La puerta detrás de él volvió a abrirse y de ella salió Orochimaru. Sasuke se detuvo.

-El viernes tendrás que salir a Osaka, a una conferencia que se llevará a cabo el sábado- anunció, el joven al terminar de escuchar se fue.

xxxxxxx

-¡No es posible!

Sakura andaba de un lado a otro con la revista en mano. Temari estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mordiéndose las uñas.

-Bueno, hay probabilidad de que no sean verdaderas…

-¡Parecen muy reales!- gritó la actriz desesperada. Sus maquillistas se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-Pero ¡vamos!, ¿Naruto y Sasuke? No es posible, Sakura. Son hombres, además, se odian…

-… No se odian. ¡Juegan a odiarse pero no se odian!

-No digas eso. Tú sabes que es imposible- insistió Temari preocupada. Ahora lamentaba haberle llevado la revista a Sakura.

-No… no me los imagino juntos haciendo… vale… tal vez… sea algo truqueado… ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, señorita Haruno- se apresuraron a contestar los tres presentes en la sala. Sakura suspiró.

-¿Verdad?... son hombres, ellos no podrían sentir algo más, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! El joven Sasuke teniendo a alguien como usted ¿por qué preferiría a un hombre? ¡Usted es hermosa!- uno de sus maquillistas le sonrió con seguridad y confianza, Sakura sonrió agradecida más no convencida del todo.

-Gracias, sé que Sasuke jamás se prestaría a algo como esto… pero es que… se ve tan real…

-¿Por qué no le hablas y así te quedas más tranquila?-sugirió Temari. Sakura asintió con rapidez tomando su celular.

-¡No se me había ocurrido! ¡Aplacen la escena 10 minutos más, por favor!

xxxxxxx

La noche llegó y con ella la posibilidad de descansar del escándalo que estaba en puerta para Naruto y Sasuke…

-Si yo fuera tú no saldría por la entrada principal…- musito Kaomi a un destrozado Naruto en todos los sentidos.

-¿Por qué? Lo único que quiero hacer es largarme de aquí lo más rápido posible…- respondió cansinamente. Kaomi sonrió con lástima. Naruto siguió avanzando a la entrada, las puertas estaban cerradas pero se escuchaba un poco de ruido afuera.

-¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata llegó a su lado corriendo. Kaomi desvió la mirada aunque todavía prestaba atención. Naruto se detuvo lentamente, trato de sonreír pero lo único que logro fue hacer una mueca miserable.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata?... Si Shikamaru quiere verme yo…

-No… Shikamaru-kun no quiere v-verte…- la chica agachó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un aire cohibido. Hinata se tambaleó en sus pies mientras Naruto le miraba con curiosidad.

-Y-yo… solo pensé q-que podía alcanzarte y a-así ambos podríamos salir j-juntos de aquí…

Naruto encontró difícil entender los balbuceos de Hinata. Por lo menos creyó escuchar el "salir juntos". Asintió en silencio sonriendo levemente.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida, el ruido fuera se hacía más fuerte…

-Yo… Naruto-kun…

-¿Si?

-N-no creo que s-seas tú el de la revista…

-…- Naruto no dijo nada. Apartó la mirada y asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡En verdad! ¡No deberías salir por ahí!- insistió Kaomi parándose de su asiento. El vigilante la apoyó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿qué podría pasar?

En cuanto abrió la puerta un tumulto de gente se le fue encima. Impresionado y asustado retrocedió junto a Hinata quien forcejaba por escapar de los brazos que los jalaban hacia afuera.

Luces, forcejos, gritos, cámaras…

Eran reporteros…

-¡Ahí está! ¡Es el que sale con Uchiha Sasuke!

-¡N-naruto-kun!- Hinata se cubría de la luz de las cámaras.

-¿¡Nos concedes una entrevista!?

-¿¡Que nos dices de las declaraciones que hizo Sakura hace unos momentos!?

Naruto no entendía nada, pero se estaba enojando. Estaba siendo empujado, manoseado, jaloneado y Hinata también, es más… ¡ella no tenía nada que ver! Intentó abrirse paso, sin embargo todos los reporteros y camarógrafos se encargaron de rodearlo todavía más.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, de ella salieron varios de sus compañeros de piso, todos fueron ignorados pues la atención únicamente la atraía Naruto.

De repente una periodista grito: "¡Ahí está Sasuke!" y todo pero absolutamente todo se volvió un descontrol.

Naruto volteó hacia la entrada, en ella estaba Sasuke y como era obvio las cámaras se fueron hacia él. Su expresión era de frialdad y de aparente indiferencia, sin embargo en cuanto sus ojos y los de Naruto se encontraron no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo y más al ver que Hinata era acompañante del joven.

Entre gritos y jaleo Naruto cogió a Hinata de la mano.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- La arrastró con fuerza empujando a su pasó a los periodistas ya no concentrados en él sino en el otro joven.

-Joder…- murmuró Uchiha con voz helada. Se liberó de ellos y regresó al interior de la empresa con dificultad.

xxxxxxx

Finalmente he llegado a mi coche… esa manada de periodistas hambrientos de noticias… Yo ni siquiera soy famoso, ¿por qué le toman tanta importancia a mi vida que se supone no es pública?

Mi celular está vibrando en la bolsa de mi pantalón… mierda… tal vez sea Sakura de nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

"Vaya, vaya… mi propio hermano ni siquiera me saluda como se debe…"

…Itachi…

-No estoy para juegos, Itachi…

"Ni yo, Sasuke. ¿Cómo vas?"

-Ya leíste esa estúpida revista, ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué no vas al punto?

"Tienes razón, sería más sencillo preguntarte de una vez por todas a cerca de tus preferencias sexuales pero…"

-Mis preferencias nos tienen nada que ver en esto.

¿Quién se cree? Juzgándome de esa manera como si tuviera el derecho de saber sobre mí.

"¿A no?... que yo sepa en esa publicación estás con un hombre, sí Sasuke, un hombre besándote y haciendo cosas…"

-¿Estás tan seguro de que soy yo?... ¿Por qué a ti tampoco te pasa por la mente que esas fotos son falsas?

"Bueno… es Naruto con quien estás… no con otro hombre y por lo menos eso lo hace creíble"

-…- Joder… Ese cabrón, con que estar con Naruto lo hace creíble, ¿eh?

"Pero bueno, Sasuke… realmente tu vida privada y tu vida sexual no es de mi importancia pero lo que sí me importa es saber tu condición actual"

-Pues vale, estoy en el estacionamiento de la empresa esperando a que varias decenas de reporteros se dignen a irse de una vez por todas, estuve a punto de perder mi empleo por esas patéticas fotos y… todos piensan que me acosté con ese idiota, ¿quieres más detalles? Esa es mi condición, mi patética condición que un desgraciado causó al meterse en lo que definitivamente no le incumbe.

"Pareces alterado…"

-Es mi empleo, Itachi. Te lo recuerdo. No llegué al puesto en el que estoy para estar a casi a punto de perderlo por culpa de alguien más…

"¿Qué te dijeron los sannin?... supongo que sí hablaste con ellos…"

-Por el momento mi empleo lo tengo… pero aún no están seguros de si mi imagen es buena para la imprenta.

"¿Sólo por haberte acostado con Naruto?"

-Mierda, Itachi. Deja de decir que me acosté con ese usuratoncachi de esa manera tan segura.

Parece que por lo menos la mayoría cree que sí me acosté con él. Puedo mentir a los demás, siempre y cuando Naruto haga lo mismo. Que haya salido hoy acompañado de Hinata ha mejorado las cosas…

Ahora me toca mi parte…

xxxxxxx

Los siguientes días no fueron fáciles para Naruto. Aguantar el acoso de varios reporteros era muy difícil y más cuando las únicas preguntas que hacían era sobre su vida sexual con Uchiha Sasuke, "novio de Sakura".

Ahora, cuando iba a entrevistar a alguien del espectáculo sus mismos compañeros reporteros le hacían varias preguntas aprovechando. Era incómodo, sumamente incómodo.

La gente en la calle le señalaba y varias personas incluso le insultaban por entrometerse en el amor tan "bonito" de la actriz del momento y del reportero del momento. Para mucha gente la "pareja" de Sasuke y Sakura solo estaba atravesando por un mal momento llamado "Naruto". Los que antes no le conocían ahora hasta sabían de su apellido "Uzumaki".

En el trabajo varios se burlaban de él, otros simplemente le evitaban y otros más le apoyaban. No era fácil puesto que unos decían creer lo de la publicación y otros no. A cerca de eso Naruto no había confirmado o negado esas fotos, se había quedado callado y lo seguiría haciendo. No por Sasuke y su dichosa reputación sino por sí mismo.

Ya estaba cansado. No aguantaba el acoso. Varias veces había sido despreciado por las personas en el pasado así que por lo menos estaba acostumbrado y la mayoría de las veces pasaba de ellos pero… esta vez era distinto… Era acoso, eran preguntas, eran bromas y sobre todo lo que le hacía tener más odio en el interior era el hecho de que Sasuke le era indiferente. Como le molestaba, deseaba decirle que era un cobarde, un idiota, un maricon…

No sabía qué hacer. Era demasiado estrés y además, si es que algo podía empeorar la situación, es que su trabajo estaba en juego.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la vieja está pensando en suspenderme?

-No lo está pensando, realmente lo quiere hacer- Le dijo Jiraiya el miércoles de esa misma semana. Naruto frunció el ceño desconcertado y sorprendido.

-Pero… si a mí me quiere suspender a Sasuke…

-Bueno, le dijimos a Sasuke que conservaría su empleo pero como han ido las cosas…

-¿Cosas?

-La imagen del periódico y de la revista ha estado decayendo. Lo único que podemos hacer es o bien, suspenderte a ti y dejar a Sasuke o despedir a Sasuke y dejarte a ti…- Naruto se quedo callado, Jiraiya suspiró- yo te apoyó a ti, Naruto, lo sabes. Haré lo que sea necesario para que tú te quedes…

-No es necesario, ero-sennin…- Naruto bajó la mirada con calma- ya veré que hacer.

-No cometas ninguna estupidez por Sasuke otra vez. Piensa en ti y en tu trabajo.

-¿Estupidez?... Yo no hago estupideces.

xxxxxxx

-¡Sakura! ¡Tú celular está vibrando!

-¿Hum?- Sakura estaba en la sala de su casa, Temari y otros tres de sus ayudantes la acompañaba. Se puso en pie y fue por el celular.

-Parece que es Naruto…

-¿Él?- ante la observación de Temari, Sakura se apresuró a tomar el celular- ¡Finalmente uno de ustedes se comunica conmigo!- reclamó en cuanto contesto. Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la bocina.

"Hola, Sakura-chan…"

-Hola, Naruto- saludó recelosa. Salió al jardín, las otras tres personas le observaron desde lejos.- ¿Pasa algo?

"Vamos… Sakura-chan, no te enojes conmigo. ¡Simplemente no he podido contestarte!"

-Anda, solo di que pasa.

"Necesito pedirte un favor."

-¡Vaya! ¡Para eso me llamas! ¡Ni siquiera te dignarás a decirme que diablos con esas fotos de esa revista!

"Eh… Sakura-chan…"

-Ya se me hacía raro que me llamaras, eres un egoísta, ¡y Sasuke también!

"Te explicaré lo que quieras, sí. Pero únicamente debes prometer que me ayudarás. Que harás lo que te pido."

-No sé que puedas necesitar tú de mi… venga… ¿de qué se trata?

"Con solo decirte que se trata de ese bastardo hijo de…"

-¿Sasuke?

"Sí, ese cabrón"

-… ¿Qué pasa?

"Vaya, vaya… por lo visto ya te interesó. Aún te trae loca él, ¿no es así? Pues bien, si quieres ayudarlo escúchame…"

El jueves por la tarde, cuando faltaba menos de 15 minutos para que todos se fueran a sus casas a descanzar del trabajo se armo revuelo en la entrada. Al parecer los periodistas habían vuelto.

Pero esta vez no era por Sasuke o por Naruto en sí…

-¡Sakura Haruno!

Todos los empleados comenzaron a cuchichear en cuanto vieron pasar a la actriz por los pasillos de la imprenta. Iba sola, con lentes negros, vestido rojo y un chongo como peinado. Parecía muy decidida y simplemente sonreía a la gente amablemente.

-Tengo cita, no se preocupe…

Le dijo a Karin quien le observaba boquiabierta y con un dejo de indignación. Sakura pasó de ella y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke.

-¡No puede entrar ahí sin…!

-Buenas noches, Sasuke… ¿nos vamos?

Sasuke, quien ese momento guardaba su laptop en la mochila le clavó la mirada agudamente. Sakura sonrió y extendió los brazos feliz, el chico elevó el rostro con cierto desconcierto. La poca luz del atardecer le dio de lleno al rostro de la joven que incluso llegó a verse aún más decidida y contenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Alégrate de verme pues soy tu salvadora, Uchiha Sasuke!

Aquello no cayó muy bien a Sasuke y lo mostró cuando frunció el ceño. Sakura rió nerviosamente y asintió.

-Te tomaste muy en serio eso de querer salir juntos, ¿eh?- murmuró Uchiha. La chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, lo admito. Pero sólo quiero que salgamos tú y yo. Naruto podrá esperar. ¿Qué te parece… una cena?

-…- Sasuke guardo silencio por unos instantes- No tengo tiempo para ir a cenar. Deberías saberlo.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Será solo hoy!

-Deberías ir mejor con ese dobe, el no tiene nada que hacer…

Sasuke se colgó la mochila que contenía su computadora en el hombro derecho, acto seguido metió unas llaves y un lujoso celular en su bolsa del pantalón. Luego avanzó hacia la salida provocando que Sakura le siguiera apresuradamente.

-Pues bien, si no quieres cenar conmigo…

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin cuando pasaron a su lado.

-Te encargó lo de Juugo.

-Por supuesto. Buenas noches, señorita- lo último la pelirroja lo dijo con cierto rencor. Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

-…Acompáñame a mi coche, ¿Qué dices?

-Dime una razón para hacerlo…

Sasuke no sólo parecía más frió y seco de lo normal. Parecía incluso molesto y cansado. Sakura, por su parte, estaba tratando mucho para que él cediera.

Cuando pasaron entre los departamentos arrancaron miradas. En especial de unos ojos azules que apenas duraron unos segundos en ellos antes de apartarse… Sasuke pareció ponerse tenso, cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien cansinamente. Sakura suspiró rendida.

-Razones sobran. Los días pasados que te llame no me contestaste y realmente necesitamos hablar.

-Estaba ocupado y todavía lo estoy.

-Lo sé, Sasuke-kun pero…- Sakura al darse cuenta de que llegaban a la salida dio un respingo y miró a su acompañante con entusiasmo- ¡Muy bien! ¡Cuando salgamos solo sígueme la corriente! ¿ok?

-¿Uh?

En cuanto salieron cientos de luces los cegaron. Sakura agarró a Sasuke del brazo posesivamente, éste no entendía nada y tampoco podía ver algo con claridad para comprender. Lo empujaba, lo estrujaban y recibía unos cuantos golpes, tal como el otro día en que los periodistas le habían estado esperando…

-¿Qué…?- Trató de safarse de todo, más fue imposible y sin que se lo imaginara, Sakura habló:

-¡Por si alguno de ustedes aún lo dudaba! ¡Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios desde hace mucho!

Sasuke se quedó con un asombro que ni se puede describir. Sakura lo jaló y le plantó un corto beso en los labios que le dejó más que callado. Había tanto ruido a su alrededor…

-¡Él es solo mío!

Los labios de Sasuke no se volvieron a mover. Estaba en medio de una multitud enardecida y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando…

¿Sakura su novia?

¿Desde cuándo?

N/A: Mas largo de lo normal el capítulo, ¿no?, como sea, espero les haya gustado mucho.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A**: ¡Capítulo 7! ¡Por fin! No pensé que llegaría el día en que haría tantos capítulos. La verdad es que no se me da alargar las historias. Por eso ahí de repente me bloqueó jajaja.

Este cap. es hasta el momento mi favorito. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Ya era hora de… mmm… ¿cómo decirlo?... recordarle a Sasuke que no es tan perfecto como cree y que él también puede tener un día de la patada jaja.

Por cierto, gracias a los que me han dejado review o me han agregado a favoritos y gracias también a los que simplemente leen.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Capítulo 7:

-¡Él es solo mío!

Los labios de Sasuke no se volvieron a mover. Estaba en medio de una multitud enardecida y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando…

¿Sakura su novia?

¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Pues entonces la engaño, Sakura Haruno! ¿Qué nos pueden decir acerca de las fotos en las que su supuesto novio besaba a un hombre?- el reportero trato de llegar a ella, Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y negó.

-Si no lo sabían, esa revista es competencia de la empresa en la que trabaja mi novio… así que es obvio que hagan ese tipo de cosas para arruinarle su carrera- dijo con seguridad, Sasuke le miró furtivamente. Los guaruras de Sakura trataban de alejar a los periodistas de ellos. Con la oscuridad de la noche las luces de las cámaras sobresalían más.-Así que si nos lo permiten, Sasuke y yo iremos a cenar juntos…- continúo, agarró al joven de la mano y siendo ayudados por su gente de seguridad lograron llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa. Los reporteros los siguieron hasta donde los guaruras les dejaron pasar.

Sasuke permanecía sereno ante la situación, Sakura finalmente le soltó la mano cuando llegaron al carro de él.

-¿Qué fue aquello?- preguntó en voz baja, regresó la mirada hacia la entrada llena de gente y luego clavó sus ojos en Sakura.

-¿Querrás venir a cenar conmigo de una vez por todas?

Sasuke caminó hacia su coche, abrió la puerta trasera y metió la computadora dentro, acto seguido abrió la puerta del conductor- Sólo serán unas horas, Sakura…

-Es más que suficiente para mí.- Sakura le siguió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En pocos minutos salieron de ahí y dejaron a todos los periodistas atrás cuando ya iban sobre el bulevar.

-¡Hey! ¿Así que era cierto?- Kiba, Tenten, Choji y Naruto salieron juntos del edificio. Gente iba y venía en la acera, todos tratando de conseguir un transporte en el que perseguir a los dos que se acababan de ir.

-¿Qué Naruto y Sasuke no…?- Choji fue interrumpido por un pisotón de Tenten. Naruto le mandó una mirada asesina mas no dijo nada. Kiba le miró incómodo.

-Eh… Naruto… verás, acordamos no hablar de eso para no incomodarte y… pues para que no te sintieras mal pero la verdad nunca has dicho que no eres el de las fotos…- habló Kiba llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza con aire de despiste. Tenten rodó los ojos.

-No lo he hecho porque mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿no crees?- gruñó. Kiba frunció el ceño.

-Sería más sencillo si nos dijeras la verdad, nosotros no somos muy apegados con Sasuke como tú entonces…

-¿Apegado a él? ¡Por favor! ¡No digas estupideces!- Naruto se dio la vuelta molesto. Los tres pensaron que el joven volvería la cabeza, sin embargo, se perdió en la multitud.

Al día siguiente (viernes), Naruto no llegó a la oficina hasta en la tarde, a eso de las 4:50. En la mañana había ido a hacer un reportaje del concierto que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche en el estadio principal de Tokio.

-Buenas, Kaomi-san- saludó amablemente, la recepcionista le sonrió.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, Naruto-kun… Jiraiya-sama quiere verte.

-Vale, entonces ahora mismo iré…

-Espera- le detuvo- necesito informar que ya estás aquí…

Naruto asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Se dio cuenta de la presencia de un periódico en la barra, sin dudarlo lo agarró.

-Sí, Naruto-kun ya está aquí, ¿lo hago pasar?- Kaomi observó de reojo al chico.

-"La pareja del momento aclara todo…" "Farsa de las fotografías…"…- Naruto calló. En el periódico aparecía Sakura besando a Sasuke. Tragó un poco de saliva y apartó la mirada lentamente dejando el artículo en donde lo había agarrado.

-Sí… ahora va para allá- Kaomi colgó. Naruto le sonrió levemente por breves segundos.

-Supongo que… ¿ahora todo se ha arreglado no?- Naruto no dijo nada, Kaomi señaló el artículo- Por lo menos la gente ya no pensará cosas que no son. Me alegra por ti… eres un gran muchacho.

-… ¿Puedo pasar ya, Kaomi-san?

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto. Adelante.

El nunca pensó que la noticia provocara que ya nadie creyera en las fotos, él ni siquiera había hecho el trato con Sakura para beneficio propio…

Bueno… no tanto para su beneficio…

-Qué bueno que ya has llegado, Naruto- dijo Jiraiya en cuanto el joven entró a su iluminada oficina. Por la ventana se podían observar las calles de Tokio y el masivo tráfico de éste.

-¿Qué va a pasar, ero-sennin?... ¿con mi trabajo?

-Mmm…- dudó con una vena en la frente sobresaliéndole por la molestia- es curioso ver que parecen estar arreglándose las cosas. Sakura novia de Sasuke, farsa en las fotografías, tu libre de todo… o por lo menos eso es lo que se aparenta, ¿no?

-Agh… vamos. No actúes como si supieras todo. Pareces no creer nada, ¿verdad?

-Algo así…- rió el hombre con malicia. Naruto se sentó frente al escritorio y agarró una pluma que se encontraba sobre él. Comenzó a juguetear con ella- es demasiado extraño esta repentina declaración de Sakura. Eso de que las fotos son falsas no lo creo.

Naruto permaneció callado. Poco a poco en su frente se formaron arrugas de molestia e incomodidad. Jiraiya soltó una carcajada cosa que hizo al joven rubio gruñir irritado.

-¿De qué te ríes, eh?... ¡Para de reír, viejo!- saltó Naruto apretando con fuerza la pluma, Jiraiya continúo riendo más fuerte que antes- ¡Agh! ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

-Las fotos no son falsas…- Jiraiya dejó de reír para mirar con detenimiento a un Naruto inmóvil.

-…¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Mmm… bueno… la fiesta en tu casa fue loca y me emborraché. Pero no por eso me olvidé de todo.

-Demonios, ero-sennin… explícate.

-Vi claramente como Itachi salía del edificio sin Sasuke… Sasuke se quedó contigo.

-… Eso no prueba nada.

-¿Por qué mentirle a tu padrino, eh?, ya me llevé una mala sorpresa sabiendo que las mujeres no son lo que te excita…

-¡Por supuesto que me excitan!

-… para que me mientas con esto también.

Naruto apretó los puños impotente. Jiraiya suspiró cansinamente.

-No sé porque Sakura y Sasuke han decidido ser novios. Supongo que Sasuke por ser un cobarde se lo propuso, ¿no? Mira, haya sido lo que haya sido las cosas sí se han estado calmando. Hoy a la primera hora obtuvimos muy buenas ventas con el periódico. Sasuke no será despedido y tu conservarás tu trabajo…

Por primera vez desde hacía días una sonrisa leve pero sincera se asomó de los labios de Naruto. Sus hombros se relajaron, el peso que traía encima parecía haberse esfumado en el lapso de lo que las palabras de Jiraiya sonaron. Aún tenía trabajo y… Sasuke también.

-Pero…

-…Vamos, dilo ¡Mientras que tenga trabajo poco me importan las condiciones!…

-Serás transferido. A partir del lunes trabajarás en nuestra empresa amiga en Hiroshima por 21 días como prueba. Si ellos deciden que tu trabajo no es bueno… te irás.

Naruto tardó varios minutos en procesar eso y cuando finalmente logró hacerlo… el peso sobre sus hombros regresó.

xxxxxxx

Sasuke checaba los archivos que esa misma noche se llevaría a Osaka en su laptop. Detrás de él, una bonita imagen del atardecer en la ciudad de Tokio fungía como paisaje y adorno a su oficina. Era demasiado para un tipo que aquello no le importaba.

Con la luz apagada y el escritorio impecable como siempre Sasuke cogió el teléfono y llamó a su secretaria.

-Karin… necesito que llames a Naruto y le digas que necesito verlo ahora…

"Por supuesto, Sasuke. Yo le digo que lo neces… digo… que quieres verlo"

-Que no se tarde, estoy a punto de irme. Díselo.

"Está bien"

Sasuke colgó, masajeó su sien. La luz de la computadora ya le calaba, sus ojos estaban cansados y un poco rojos. El ir a Osaka no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo pero todo fuera por el trabajo y por conseguir un status en el área de periodismo.

xxxxx

-¡Vamos, Naruto! Supongo que vendrás mañana, ¿no?

-Supongo… a recoger mis cosas- dijo con desánimo. Kiba hizo una mueca.

-No deberías desanimarte. Aun tienes trabajo…- opinó Tenten con una sonrisa de lástima.

-Pero estar separado de los amigos hace que el trabajo sea más pesado…- comentó Shino detrás de sus lentes negros, Naruto desvió los ojos molestos.

-P-pero… N-Naruto-kun podrá volver…- Hinata le sonrió apenada, el chico le devolvió el gesto agradecido.

-Vayamos a cenar a una parte, ¿vale?... estaré afuera- propuso Naruto con la malicia de siempre.

-Emmm… yo he terminado ya mi t-trabajo, Naruto-kun… te alcanzó en 10 mi-nutos…- musitó Hinata. Los demás hicieron señas de aprobación.

-Nosotros no nos tardamos…

-Vale, los espero…

Naruto se fue y un minuto después su teléfono fijo empezó a sonar…

xxxxx

"Sasuke…"

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué Naruto aún no ha venido?

"Pues llamé y me contestó ese chico Kiba. Me dijo que Naruto se acaba de ir y que si te es urgente encontrarlo será mejor que vayas a su departamento personalmente porque no lo podrás encontrar ningún otro día a partir del lunes"

-¿Por qué no lo podría encontrar?

"Pues tú te vas a Osaka, Sasuke… y me dijo que a él lo transfirieron hoy…"

Fue como si esas palabras hubieran zarandeado su cabeza. Sasuke colgó. Cerró la laptop de un golpe y alistó todo en tiempo record. Con los ojos cerrados de enojo salió de su oficina.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Recuerda que tu coche está en el taller!

Las palabras de Karin le hicieron molestarse más. Naruto tenía su cartera, sí… todavía la tenía y en ella su identificación, su licencia de manejo, sus tarjetas de crédito y su dinero… sin ella no podía salir de la ciudad… Sin su estúpido coche ¿cómo llegaría al departamento de Naruto?

-Joder…

-¿Quieres que…?

-No… -Sasuke se fue sin dirigirle ni una mirada a nadie. Karin se dejó caer en el asiento exhausta. Tendría una semana de vacaciones.

En la recepción…

-Bueno… aquí están tus papeles, mañana podrás venir por tu dinero…- Kaomi extendió un folder a Naruto.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana…

-No sé porque te transfieren…

Sasuke había llegado al extenso salón de recepción. Se detuvo tras la pared cuando escuchó la palabra "transfieren".

-… se suponía que las cosas se arreglarían…

-Ya ves… no importa. Tendré 21 días para librarme de estos problemas idiotas…

"Veintiuna días…" pensó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

Naruto se fue y esa fue la perfecta oportunidad para que Sasuke llegara con una sorprendida Kaomi.

-¿A dónde se va?-preguntó mirando la puerta de cristal por la que Naruto había salido. Kaomi frunció los labios.

-No sé si yo pueda compartir esa información con usted…

-Por supuesto que puedes, ¿a dónde lo transfieren?- insistió Sasuke fríamente.

Kaomi volvió a quedarse callada.

-¡V-Voy para allá, N-naruto-kun!

La voz de Hinata y el "Naruto-kun" hicieron que la mirada de Sasuke y la de Kaomi saltaran a la chica que en esos momentos salía del edificio con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una ligera punzada en el estómago de Sasuke se hizo presente.

-Olvídalo… lo averiguaré yo mismo.

Sasuke salió del edificio con mochila en hombro. En cuanto estuvo afuera sus ojos buscaron a un pelo rubio o una voz ruidosa o por lo menos una muy tímida. Sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fue a la gente pasando por la acera, los restaurantes abiertos para la cena y los demás edificios de donde los trabajadores empezaban a irse.

-Joder…

No tenía transporte… ¿cómo diablos podía llegar al departamento de Naruto? Además… había nubes negras en el cielo. No tardaría en llover.

Frente a él pasó un autobús rápidamente. La desesperación y frustración le hicieron pensar en un camión como su transporte… sí…

…Un autobús…

Hacía años que no se subía a uno. De hecho, su último recuerdo del interior de un autobús se remontaba a su ya pasada niñez. Miró de izquierda a derecha percatándose de no ser visto y por supuesto de alcanzar a ver el autobús que le condujera al departamento de Naruto. Atravesó a la fila de gente que transitaba por la acera y finalmente llegó a la orilla donde recibió varios empujones.

Divisó al inició de la extensa cuadra a la ruta "22… Plaza Yuuto" viniendo hacia donde él se encontraba. Se puso a pensarlo, el departamento de Naruto estaba por esa plaza… pero…. ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocado?

"Vamos… no podría equivocarme, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí… Naruto y Hinata seguramente…"

La imagen del joven siendo acompañado de Hinata le caló en lo hondo. Riéndose, sonriéndose… y en el peor de los casos… coqueteándose…

Fue como si algo se encendiera en su interior y le hiciera sentirse más irritado que antes. Naruto y Hinata no podían irse solos, ¿verdad?

Sin pensarlo, en cuanto pasó el camión hizo la parada y subió con una arcada desesperada.

-Son 2 yens…- le dijo el conductor con voz aburrida. Sasuke le observó en silencio, metió mano en su bolsillo y le pagó con las pocas monedas que traía.

-Aquí tiene…- Sasuke agarró el boleto con lentitud puesto que para ser sinceros su mente estaba más concentrada en Naruto en esos momentos. Miró al frente y avanzó, el camión tenía los asientos grises y más limpios de lo normal, en las ventanas por las que se veía todo el tráfico había varios rallones. El autobús estaba ocupado por al menos otras 7 personas de ambos sexos.

Sin darle importancia alguna, fue hasta atrás apoyándose en el tubo superior. Se sentó en unos asientos que estaban delante de la puerta trasera. Se fijo que los pasajeros que estaban acompañados cuchicheaban, los demás solo le observaban incrédulos y hasta de cierta manera fascinados.

"Joder… no creí que me volvería a subir a un autobús en mucho tiempo… y menos por ese usuratonkachi…" Pensó apoyando la barbilla en su mochila y mirando por la ventana mientras el camión comenzaba a avanzar por el pesado tráfico y las llamativas luces de Tokio.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que se había subido y… no identificaba en donde se encontraba. Frunció el ceño dudoso, tal vez… esa era una ruta que no conocía. Miró al frente, varias personas ya se habían bajado y otras más subido. Las que le vieron al llegar se quedaron varios segundos parados sin moverse, sin creer que el "novio de Sakura Haruno" anduviera en un autobús. Esas miradas y esos murmullos los ignoró, ellos no le importaban. Lo que le importaba era llegar al departamento ya, se estaba impacientando.

De repente su mirada captó el edificio lujoso y moderno de cristal en el que la competencia, "La imprenta llamada Akatsuki", trabajaba.

Se puso en pie del asiento al instante, tambaleó un poco por el movimiento del camión. Todos los pasajeros le voltearon a ver curiosos y emocionados. Sasuke avanzó hacia el conductor con una clara señal de molestia en su cara.

-¿Por qué estamos por "Akatsuki"?... ¿Qué no va a la plaza "Yuuto"?- preguntó fríamente, casi amenazando al conductor, éste negó extrañado.

-Por supuesto que no vamos para allá, nosotros vamos para el otro lado. Para el rumbo del centro comercial "Aoi"

-Mierda…

No podía creerlo. Después de decirle al conductor que abriera la puerta sin importar que el autobús estuviera en movimiento, Sasuke saltó fuera.

Bajó en mitad de la calle, un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarlo. Las luces de los coches que iban hacía él le calaron hasta cegarlo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar con la mirada al lado contrario hacia dónde ir. Frente a un antro reconocido estaba estacionado un taxi. Corrió hacia allá antes de que un coche le golpeara.

-¿Está en servicio?

Preguntó con la voz agitada, el dueño del taxi que estaba acompañado de otras cinco personas negó examinándole de pies a cabeza. Sasuke gruñó y abrió la puerta del coche con enojo.

-Pues ahora lo está…

-Pero, ¿qué dice? Usted no puede entrar a mi coche así porque sí…

-Le daré la cantidad que quiera…

-Pero si es el novio de la señorita Haruno…- comentó una de las personas que estaban ahí. Por el mismo antro había mucho ruido ahí afuera. Música, charlas…

-¡Si no lo llevas tú lo llevaré yo, Kanade!- saltó un anciano sonriendo animado, el dichoso "Kanade" frunció el ceño y la boca, su bigote se elevó.

-No dejaré que te lleves mi clientela, idiota. Señor… em…novio de Sakura Haruno…- se dirigió a un Sasuke perturbado- entre por favor…

A Sasuke no tuvo que repetírselo. Entró, Kanade también y así arrancaron. La música y el ruido del antro se fueron apaciguando mientras se iban alejando.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?

-Departamentos #1008, colonia Kotaro- contestó llevándose una mano a la frente frustrado.

-… Mmm… yendo a ver a la hermosa de Haruno, ¿eh?... claro… es viernes y ya toca…- rió divertido el señor, Sasuke rodó los ojos molestó- hey… mire… qué bueno que me encontró. Está comenzando a llover…

Y así era. Sasuke observó por la ventana las pequeñas gotas que estaban cayendo. El tráfico seguía igual de insoportable y la gente comenzaba a correr para cubrirse del clima. Dejó escapar algo de aire de su boca, entrecerró los ojos y se quitó la mochila donde llevaba la laptop. Por lo menos ese sí era un transporte seguro para llegar a donde Naruto.

-¿No puede ir más rápido?- Sasuke observó su reloj. Eran ya las 9:15 y su avión salía a las 11:10. El tráfico era el culpable de la tardanza, en esos momentos los carros se movían lentamente y de repente se quedaban quietos como por varios minutos. Gruñó, a esa hora Naruto ya estaría en su departamento con Hinata. Con ELLA.

Pero claro… a él lo que le irritaba era el hecho de que Naruto aún conservaba su cartera… era sólo eso. ¿Verdad? No podía creer que lo que estuviera haciendo fueran por celos… no… debía ser por su cartera. Debía ser…

Volvió a mirar su reloj y luego se quedó viendo como la lluvia impactaba contra el cristal del auto provocando un leve "plaf!". Ya ni podía ver con claridad a través de las ventanas, el agua era tal que opacaba e impedía ver a la perfección.

Ya eran las 9:45 p.m.… ni tenía su maleta lista…

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

-Unas seis cuadras…

Sasuke maldijo en silencio. Prefirió entretener su mente en algo, como la conferencia de Osaka pero le fue imposible. Las imágenes de la noche del viernes de Naruto arribaron a su mente por primera vez en varios días. Sus ojos mirándole con aprehensión y con la misma incredulidad con la que las personas le habían visto en el camión. No… ¿Qué comparación era esa?... La incredulidad e ingenuidad de Naruto era mucho mejor que la de esas personas.

El tacto de su piel… ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido tan afortunado. Lo tuvo, tuvo a Naruto por completo. Le permitió tocarlo, llegar a él… estar con él de la manera en que realmente quería…

Y sus ojos… esos ojos azules que en esa noche le dijeron tantas cosas sin necesidad de hablar…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y arrugó los puños. ¿Por qué el recuerdo de esa noche le hacía pensar y sentir tantas cosas?... ¡Tenía que haber sido pasajero!

-¿Cuánto falta ahora?

-Unas tres cuadras, pero… parece que hubo un accidente ahí adelante, ¿si alcanza a ver las patrullas?

Sasuke miró su reloj, 10:15 p.m... Miró fuera y luego miró su reloj de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del taxi y aventó varios yens al conductor que se había quedado estupefacto.

-Gracias…

Se fue corriendo con el agua de la lluvia cayendo en su pelo y su traje…

-¡Oiga! ¡Esto no es ni la mitad de mi paga! ¡Vuelva! ¡Además dejó su mochi…!

La voz furiosa de Hiroku de repente guardó silencio. Sasuke se alejó corriendo entre los coches inmóviles y las pocas personas que se bajaban de ellos tratando de saber sobre el accidente de enfrente.

-Bueno… supongo que su mochila servirá como paga…- musitó cerrando la puerta y sonriendo ya no tan molesto. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

Sasuke llegó a la cuadra donde estaban los apartamentos. Se quedó mirando por unos instantes la fachada del edificio y después entró corriendo; se resbaló en la recepción, varias personas le señalaron sorprendidas. La recepción era sencilla, apenas había unos tres sillones, una mesa de centro y la recepcionista siendo acompañada por un guardia. Todo en un estilo poco moderno.

El joven pasó corriendo, el frío de la lluvia con que se había impregnado la piel comenzó a calarle. A pesar de tener más cerca el elevador decidió usar las escaleras al ver que el primero estaba siendo esperado por demasiadas personas.

Subir hasta el sexto piso por las escaleras era una locura, ¿no?

Pues bien, parecía que su mente no estaba distinguiendo entre locura y cordura.

Llegó al sexto piso entre jadeos y cansancio, varias personas que pasaban por ahí le miraron resentidas por lo despeinado que se veía. Trotó al departamento de Naruto y sin meditarlo golpeó con el puño la puerta.

-¡Abre la puerta, dobe!

No se escuchó ruido alguno. Sasuke gruñó exasperado. Con más fuerza volvió a tocar insistentemente.

-¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre!

Maldijo al no ver respuesta. Pegó su oreja a la puerta e intento callar su respiración para así poder captar cualquier sonido en el interior que pudiera delatar la presencia de Naruto. Sin embargo, el lugar permaneció en silencio. La imagen de Naruto y Hinata burlándose e intentando guardar silencio en el interior le hizo hervir la sangre. Pateó la puerta y maldijo.

-¡¡Abre de una jodida vez, Naruto!¡

-Bueno, ¿Qué usted está ciego y sordo?- Una anciana, muy molesta anciana, apareció en el apartamento siguiente. Le señaló con el baston y farfulló algo para sí- ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que no está? ¡Ese muchachito aún no llega! De seguro ha de andar en una disco o en esos lugares a los que van los jóvenes…

-…-Sasuke, con un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, se despegó de la puerta. Acto seguido sacudió su camisa y arregló su corbata. Se había alterado demasiado- ¿Por qué piensa eso? ¿Cómo sabe que no está?- trató de sonar educado, pero más bien sonó a molestia y desprecio.

-Bueno ¡los jóvenes de hoy creen que saben todo! Mire muchachito…- la anciana, se acercó a Sasuke amenazante, él dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirar el bastón que en esos momentos le picaba las costillas. Gruñó- yo soy la vecina de ese mocoso, por lo tanto sé distinguir cuando está y cuando no. Siempre que llega pasa a su apartamento cantando. Y hoy no lo ha hecho.

-Es una razón muy estúpida, ¿no cree?

La anciana le dio un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza, de hecho, ese golpe había sido demasiado intenso como para ser de una anciana. Sasuke soltó una palabrota ganándose otro golpe, la anciana le miró furiosa. Él se sobó irritado e inconteniblemente enrabiado. ¿Quién se creía esa anciana para golpearlo?

-¿Razón estúpida? Yo sólo vine a ahorrarte el problema de tocar como imbécil, muchachito…

La anciana se metió a su apartamento con un fuerte portazo. Sasuke volvió a golpear la puerta con más intensidad. Había sido humillado.

-Joder… maldita, vieja…- gruñó recargándose en la pared con cierto abatimiento y coraje. Miró su reloj… eran las 10:32 p.m. Llevó una mano a su cabello y se dejó caer. Necesitaba esa cartera urgentemente, tan solo esperaría diez minutos más…

No era su día. Se había subido al camión equivocado, su coche estaba en el taller, estaba mojado y una anciana le había golpeado… ¿qué más seguía? ¿Naruto llegaría a los departamentos acompañado de Hinata?

-Sí… solo falta eso para que me vuelva loco…- dijo para sí cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**N/A:** Pensaba que el capítulo me saldría más largo (sí, más largo) pero al final quise cortarle un poco. Sino… ¡hubiera quedado larguísimo! Y no se a ustedes pero de repente leer algo tan largo se me hace tedioso.

Mejor les dejo con la incógnita.

PD: no tengo ni idea como sean los autobuses en Japón así que si alguien sabe… ¿me dice? Ahem ahem… aunque pensándolo bien no han de ser tan diferentes a los de otras partes, solo que a veces pienso que Japón es otro mundo :D

Ah… y lo más importante: ¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo cap.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Siento la tardanza, tenía exámenes y muchas actividades de fin de curso pero… ¡ya por fin tengo vacaciones!

* * *

Capítulo 8.

-Joder… maldita, vieja…- gruñó recargándose en la pared con cierto abatimiento y coraje. Miró su reloj… eran las 10:32 p.m. Llevó una mano a su cabello y se dejó caer. Necesitaba esa cartera urgentemente, tan solo esperaría diez minutos más…

No era su día. Se había subido al camión equivocado, su coche estaba en el taller, estaba mojado y una anciana le había golpeado… ¿qué más seguía? ¿Naruto llegaría a los departamentos acompañado de Hinata?

-Sí… solo falta eso para que me vuelva loco…- dijo para sí cerrando los ojos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Escuchaba voces cercanas y conocidas. Se puso en pie de inmediato, talló sus párpados y se situó tras el muro que doblaba la esquina.

-¿Sabes?... No está tan mal… ahora que lo pienso…

Era la voz de Naruto y aquel "Hmm" había sido de una chica. Arrugó el ceño sabiendo al instante que esa chica era Hinata. Se asomó un poco hasta que logró verlos. Naruto estaba apoyado sobre la chica intentando abrir de una vez su hogar. Se veía cansado.

-Oye, Hinata… ¿por qué me acompañaste? Ya es muy tarde y…

-N-no… no, es temprano aún- dijo la chica sumamente abochornada por la cercanía que tenía con Naruto. El rubio le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Ese dobe y sus aires de galán…" pensó fastidiado.

-¿Y cómo te regresarás a tu casa?- de repente, Naruto se separó de Hinata y la miró preocupado, ella desvió la vista pensativa y algo triste- No tienes coche, ¿verdad?

-N-no… pero…etto… yo… p-puedo irme en un a-autobús o…- decía tímidamente, Naruto la sujetó de los hombros negando.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Ya es muy noche, ¿y si algún viejo pervertido trata de sobre pasarse contigo? ¿Eh? No me lo perdonaría.

Hinata sonreía feliz y muy sonrojada, tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos le sudaban- Etto… eso… j-jamás me ha pasado, N-naruto-kun…

-¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir hoy aquí?

Hinata había abierto los ojos como platos. De una muy notable sorpresa, su expresión en el rostro fue de vergüenza absoluta, ella ya ni sabía que decir ante aquella propuesta. Sasuke, por su parte, notó que Naruto había tomado alcohol ya que su voz parecía "lenta y adormilada". ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese usuratonkachi invitar a… a… ella?

-Eh… Hinata… lo siento si te ofendí con lo que te propuse- Naruto puso una mano tras su nuca y rió nerviosamente, Hinata negó al instante apenada.

-N-no… etto… p-para nada, Naruto-k-kun…

Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Claro… ¿cómo Hinata se podría ofender con algo que siempre había deseado? Si tan sólo ese idiota de Naruto se diera cuenta de que le hacía un favor a la chica…

-… ¿Entonces?

-Y-yo… eh… sí- Respondió Hinata tan bajito que Naruto no pudo escucharla.

-¿Eh? Perdón, no te oí.

- ¡S-sí, Naruto-kun!- gritó con emoción y mucha pena, Naruto sonrió y se carcajeó.

-Estás muy roja, Hinata… jajajaja.

Sasuke golpeó su frente frustrado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo recuperaría lo que era SUYO si Hinata se quedaba esa noche ahí? "Si será dobe… siempre tan ingenuo" pensó gruñendo. Muy bien, lo que pensó que sucedería entre Naruto y Hinata había pasado… ellos reían, bromeaban y coqueteaban, además de que… ella se quedaría a dormir con el rubio… ¡una noche entera!

xxxxxxxxx

Vamos… soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué problema tengo en ir e interrumpirlos para pedirle a ese tonto mi cartera? Yo puedo eso y más… yo puedo…

… un momento… ¡Carajo! ¿Cuándo es que entraron al apartamento de Naruto?

Maldición. Dejo de esconderme y me acerco a la puerta, se escuchan risas y voces en el interior. Si toco y pido mi cartera, Hinata podría darse cuenta me muchas cosas, como que sí me acosté con ese dobe. Joder… esa mujer, ¿por qué se interpone entre él y yo?

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke observó la puerta en silencio, hizo para atrás su cabello y suspiró molesto. Había perdido el tiempo tan tontamente que solo le ponía a pensar que sí perdía el control por Naruto. Costaba admitirlo pero ya no estaba para confusiones.

Miró su reloj… 12:05.

Maldijo interiormente. Su avión se había ido hacía más de media hora. Sasuke llevó las manos a su nuca frustrado, enseguida caminó por el pasillo golpeando una maceta a su paso.

"Vale… por lo menos aún tengo mi laptop conmigo" Sasuke llevó una de las manos a su costado derecho, donde se suponía estaría la mochila colgando. Pero… se suponía.

Al percatarse de que no llevaba ninguna mochila bajó a la recepción corriendo como loco.

-¡Joven! ¡Afuera está lloviendo muy…!- dijo el guardia cuando lo vio pasar, sin embargo Sasuke ya estaba afuera del edificio.

En cuanto salió las gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cuerpo fuertemente, el pelo se le pegó al cráneo y el flequillo a la frente. Sintió como la lluvia se le impregnaba en la ropa y le llegaba hasta la piel provocando en él un frío muy intenso. El tráfico se había descongestionado pues el accidente que había habido anteriormente parecía ya no estar, la gente pasaba corriendo por la acera mientras que otros paseaban con sombrilla en mano.

Sasuke observó detenidamente ignorando el frío y la humedad en su cuerpo, no había señales de ningún taxi. Cabreado, comenzó a correr hacía la cuadra donde se había bajado del auto. A pesar de rastrear con sus ojos aquél taxi y aquél señor… no los vio.

-¡! Joder!¡- gritó furioso, unos cuantos que caminaron por su lado le vieron con resentimiento.

Llevó las manos a su cara y se quedó así, maldiciendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?- masculló a una señora y a un niño que se le habían quedado viendo con lástima, la señora murmuró algo y arrastrando a su hijo se fue.

Sasuke agarró su celular y sin importarle que éste se mojara, marcó a Itachi.

"¿Si Sasuke…?" contestó su hermano con extrañeza en la voz.

-Necesito tu computadora- dijo el chico fríamente y parpadeando para quitar el exceso de agua en sus ojos.

"¿Mi computadora? ¿Y qué le paso a la tuya? Es un poco tarde para que estés trabajando, ¿no crees? No deberías obsesionarte con…" Además de la voz de Itachi se escuchaba otra, de un hombre también que decía algo como "Jeje es el pequeño Sasuke, ¡salúdalo de mi parte!"

-Te estoy avisando. Iré por ella ahorita…- le cortó indiferente.- Por cierto… ¿De quién es esa voz?

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál voz?"

-Hay alguien contigo… lo escuché. Un hombre.

"No hay nadie, hermano. Vale, aquí te espero" Y colgó.

Sasuke intentó secar su celular con su camisa, aunque fue inútil pues ella ya estaba demasiado mojada. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y tragándose su coraje, cogió otro taxi.

xxxxxxxx

-Eso no significa nada, Itachi…- Deidara estiró los pies en el sillón blanco. Itachi tomó otro trago a su té.

-Sí que significa. Ya te dije… si no quieres que Sasuke se entere… ¡no debes ser tan obvio!

-Pero si no soy obvio…- se quejó el rubio con malicia- sé que tu hermanito es muy perspicaz y todo lo que quieras pero jamás lo sabrá. Es imposible, ahora… ¿en que estábamos? Ahh sí… Pein me dijo que me subiría el sueldo y…

-Debes irte, no tardará en llegar Sasuke- interrumpió Itachi frío, Deidara suspiró.

-¡Eres un paranoico, hombre! ¡Ya te dije que no pasa nada!

-Conociendo a Sasuke podría notar sospechoso que yo…

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Deidara puso sus manos tras su nuca y le sonrió con complicidad- tú eres un maestro en eso de ocultar cosas ¿o no, Itachi?

En eso, alguien toco a la puerta. Itachi mandó una mirada asesina al joven descarado que ahora sonreía más ampliamente.

-Te dije que…- Itachi ya no terminó la frase, prefirió pararse y abrir- Que cara, otouto…

Sasuke pasó al apartamento lentamente. Su pelo y ropa estaban empapados, el primero parecía pesado por la cantidad de agua y la segunda se veía más oscura, mientras Sasuke caminaba dentro iba dejando rastros de agua.

-¿Dónde está tu computadora?- preguntó Sasuke con voz fría, Itachi cerró la puerta y señaló su habitación. El apartamento era chico pero muy moderno, contaba con sala, comedor, cocina, dos recámaras, estudio y un balcón. Era casi como el de Sasuke, aunque un poco más lujoso puesto que el menor aún no contaba con tanto dinero para ese lujo.

-¡Hey!¡ Hace tiempo que no te veía, Sasuke!- exclamó Deidara poniéndose en pie y sonriendo con gracia, el moreno poso su mirada en él por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la recamara de su hermano.

-Dijiste que no había nadie, Itachi…- murmuró Sasuke desde la habitación del susodicho.

-Bueno… Deidara acaba de llegar, ¿verdad?- Itachi amenazó con la mirada al rubio quien arrugó el ceño y negó disfrutándolo.

-Ya llevo como dos horas aquí… por cierto, Sasuke… ¡Que carita! ¡Parece como si tu novia te hubiera cortado, te hubieran asaltado y que te hubieran golpeado!

-Que ingenioso…- dijo Itachi sarcástico.

"Ese tipo…" gruñó Sasuke guardando la laptop de su hermano y volviendo a la sala. "Prácticamente me asaltaron, una vieja me golpeó, subí al autobús equivocado, me empapé y… lo de que mi novia me corto… "Mordió sus labios y pensó en Naruto sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que antes se había sentido. Apartó la mirada molestó y clavó sus ojos en Itachi- Me voy unos tres días a Osaka, así que cuando llegué te la devolveré.

-¿Y la tuya?- cuestionó Itachi ceñudo, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Larga historia.

-¡Aun tenemos tiempo de escucharla!- Deidara señaló un sillón pequeño que estaba frente a él- A mí sí me da curiosidad saber que pasa contigo, Sasuke. Tienes una cara que de seguro ni tú mismo te aguantas. ¿Cortaste con Haruno?

-No y aunque sí fuera no es tu asunto, Deidara- masculló Sasuke con desprecio.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Estamos en confianza ¿o, no? Ya sabes que tarde o temprano todo se sabe, así como se supo de tu romance con Uzumaki Na…

-Cierra la boca, imbécil…- Sasuke le miraba con odio, Deidara levantó una ceja retándolo- tú no tienes ni idea de eso. Tú y tu estúpido periódico de Akatsuki… son una miérda.

-Toque fibras sensibles, ¿eh?...- Deidara rió con fuerza- créeme… yo sé más de lo que te imaginas.

Sasuke le observó extrañado y en el interior… intrigado.

-¿Tú…?- una loca idea pasó por su cabeza. ¿Y si Deidara era quien había tomado las fotos? En cuanto se lo imagino, sintió hervir su sangre. "No… no… ese idiota es un incompetente. Jamás podría tomar ese tipo de fotos sin que Naruto y yo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta" pensó molesto para después sonreír arrogantemente- Vamos… eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Eh… vale, vale… será mejor que te vayas, Deidara y… tú también, Sasuke. Tengo sueño y necesito dormir- se apresuró a decir Itachi. Sasuke asintió suspirando satisfecho.

-Y en el caso…- Sasuke se paró en el umbral de la puerta para seguir con Deidara, Itachi maldijo- de que tú supieras algo que yo ignoro… créeme que terminaré sabiéndolo.

-Sí, no lo dudo pero…

-Ya cállate- cortó Itachi para después cerrar la puerta. Deidara sonrió.

Al día siguiente y después de la fatal noche que Sasuke había vivido, el joven llegó a Osaka en la madrugada. Tuvo que hacer algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto, agarrar dinero de sus ahorros, sin embargo él sabía claramente que cuando recuperara la billetera que Naruto tenía, sus ahorros volverían a ser la misma cantidad que antes. En Osaka no pudo rentar ningún coche a causa de no tener credencial para conducir así que tomó un taxi… definitivamente se estaba hartando de eso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Uchiha Sasuke!- Un hombre de pelo gris y con una máscara que le tapaba medio rostro se acerco a él amigablemente y con cierto aire de familiaridad.

Sasuke acababa de llegar a uno de los edificios más importantes de todo Osaka, donde continuamente se realizaban conferencias y exposiciones de cualquier tipo. La fachada de la gigante torre era de cristal, haciéndolo ver sumamente elegante y moderno.

-¿Kakashi?- Ambos hombres se pusieron frente al otro, examinándose detenidamente.

-No has cambiado mucho, eh… y recuerda… soy Kakashi-sensei.

-Ya no eres mi sensei- musitó Sasuke para enseguida hablar con el taxista, Kakashi rodó los ojos divertido.

-Y tú definitivamente sigues siendo tú…

-Lo espero aquí en tres horas. Si es tan imbécil como para aprovechar y robarse mis cosas le prometo que en menos de un año estará en la cárcel- dijo Sasuke con voz helada, el taxista asintió rápidamente muy asustado.

-¿Mala experiencia con los taxistas?- preguntó Kakashi intrigado. Sasuke no contestó.

-No se preocupe, aquí estaré- y así, el taxista entró a su coche y se fue.

Varias personas de traje salían y entraban del edificio, afuera de éste había un letrero que decía: "Hoy: Rumbo del periodismo actual-salón 5".

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kakashi?- preguntó Sasuke mientras el mayor hacía un ademan con la cabeza de entrar al edificio. Sin aún contestar se encaminaron a la gran entrada.

-Pues lo mismo que tú. No te olvides que yo también soy periodista y no porque me haya mudado a Osaka quiere decir que también haya cambiado de profesión…

-Si tú lo dices…- Sasuke y Kakashi entraron al edificio que con la enorme altura del techo y la elegancia y modernidad que tenía la recepción provoco que el de la máscara se fascinara.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Lo único que supe fue de tú romance con Sakura…- Kakashi miraba de un lado a otro con curiosidad, de repente saludaba a personas conocidas que pasaban por ahí o que permanecían sentadas en los sofás de la recepción. Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina.

-Pues no es muy "último" que digamos…

-… y de que Naruto y tu…

En ese momento y para molestia de Sasuke su celular empezó a sonar y a vibrar con fuerza. Kakashi guardó silencio.

-¿Sakura?- miró el número que aparecía en la pantalla del celular mientras contestaba.

"Eh… no, Sasuke. Soy Temari." Dijo la joven con voz preocupada pero al parecer molesta, con el carácter tan fuerte que la caracterizaba…

-¿Tú?- Sasuke arrugó el ceño y siguió a Kakashi hasta el elevador, donde subieron ellos y otras seis personas más, la mayoría le dedicó más de una mirada.

"Eh… sí, sé que es extraño para ti pero tenía que llamarte. Es sobre Sakura."

-Oye, estoy en una conferencia así que ahorita no puedo…

"¡Es importante!¡Ayer en la noche se accidentó!"

-¿Cómo?

"Lo que escuchaste… ayer sufrió un accidente mientras manejaba hacia su casa, como a eso de las nueve o…"

-Espera, ¿dónde fue el accidente?- preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja confuso. Kakashi le miró interesado, los demás que iban en el elevador también se le quedaron viendo, cuando el joven notó esto les mandó una mirada de desprecio.

"En la colonia Kotaro, en la calle Sakurabashi "

-¿Estás segura?

"Sí, por eso te lo digo. Ayer intenté ponerme en contacto contigo, le dije a ella que te lo dijera pero me insistió en que no ya que de todos modos te ibas a dar cuenta por los periódicos. ¿Por qué aún no me preguntas si ella está bien o algo? ¡¿Qué no te preocupa?"

-Si me dices que ella te pidió que no me dijeras… quiere decir que está por lo menos estable, ¿no?

"No haces tú papel de novio… es más… ¿¡qué clase de novio eres¡?"

-¿Qué le pasó?- cuestionó el moreno con voz cansina y fastidiada. En la bocina se escuchó como Temari resoplaba.

"Se lastimó el cuello y se rompió una pierna, además no es solo físico. ¡Desde ayer ha estado muy triste! Tienes que venir a verla cuanto antes, ella te necesita"

-Hmph…- Sasuke colgó sin decir nada más, guardó el celular en la bolsa y miró al frente ignorando las miradas curiosas que se clavaban otra vez en él.

-¿Sakura?

-Temari.

-Pensé que ya habías visto lo del accidente en los periódicos…- comentó Kakashi extrañado- de hecho… hoy cuando te vi estuve a punto de decirte que sentía mucho lo que le había pasado a tu novia pero… creo que al ver tu claro cansancio en la cara se me olvidó.

-Eso no importa ahora. Ella está bien… y ahorita estoy ocupado…la iré a ver cuando pueda- dijo Sasuke antes de bajarse del elevador junto a Kakashi y junto a la mayoría de las personas que iban en él.

xxxxxxxx

-Vaya… miren nada más quienes llegan juntos- Tenten se paró de la silla y sonrió a Naruto y Hinata que llegaban a penas a la oficina.

-¿Y eso?- Kiba parecía molesto, irritado y celoso.

-Etto… K-kiba-kun… él y y-yo…

-¡Naruto!- Karin se acercaba a ellos con paso apresurado.- ¿Viste a Sasuke ayer?

-¿Eh? Pues sí, aquí en la mañana, ¿por qué?

-No tonto, después del trabajo…- especificó Karin rodando los ojos y resoplando, Tenten y Kiba la examinaron curiosos- ¿Lo viste sí o no?

-No… ¿por qué vería a ese idiota después del trabajo, eh? ¡No hay razón!- replicó Naruto resentido, Karin rascó su mejilla dudosa.

-Pues qué raro… él fue a tu apartamento ayer en la noche después de salir…

* * *

N/A: Espero subir otro capítulo antes de que mis vacaciones terminen, además… creo que no falta mucho para el final ya que tengo como capítulos límite 11… aunque nunca se sabe xD.

Espero les haya gustado, bye bye.


End file.
